


Into the Nothing

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry escapes his world and wakes up in the custody of a mysterious government organization on another Earth. He was most certainly imprisoned for becoming something which the magic users thought was a danger to their people. Harry/Kara/Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"Harry, Harry…..HARRY!"

Blood curdling screams echoed through the mind of one disturbed young man. The screams increased in volume over a period of time until they reached their highest pitch. Then those screams grew softer until the figures around them grew to silence.

A figure thumped to the ground, blood dripping from his hands with each flash of light. The white energy engulfed surrounding area. Everything faded off into the distance as it had slowly been erased from existence. The only color present dripped from the hands of the figure kneeling on the ground.

Dark shapes appeared and a tall man with billowing black robes and a hood flashed in front of the individual on the ground. The chalk white face stood out with slit like red eyes who resembled a snake. Several bodies without faces popped up and the snake-faced man struck them down. The faces flashed over the bodies for a scant second before turning into rotten worm ridden flesh.

Two bright lights clashed together and bright magical lights sliced into each other with intensity. The snake-faced figure burst into thousands of wisps of light which engulfed and corrupted the area around them.

More light penetrated the area where now London was being overlooked. Several robed figures with skeletal hands glided in towards the unexpected population. Men, women, and children all rushed with terror. None of them escaped the hands grabbing them and drawing the life force from their bodies.

London sat aflame and burned around them. The figures wilted into the dust and the scene shifted into the middle of the cemetery. Several graves flashed with the names blurred out. The moment the grave shifted into greater prominence, the images faded out one more time. The graves had been set aflame, burning out once and for all.

A towering beast of a sorcerer stood over a group of terrified people. They all bowed before them. The sorcerer's hand turned over and propelled the figures backwards. Blackened vines engulfed these men, women, and children. They twisted into abominations of themselves, as slimy and sickening as the man who controlled them.

The sorcerer conducted his symphony of evil. The twisted abominations caused anyone who stood in their path to recoil in horror.

Assimilation or death was the only two choices for this parasite of magic. One lone wizard stood against them. A flash of light burned through the creatures. A vibrating arm exerted will into the belly of the beast and the parasite exploded into a shower of blood and guts.

The parasite hit the ground and rotted. All of the souls it ensnared fell alongside with it. Several accusing eyes fell on the hero who saved the day.

* * *

"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!

Chains rattled, hooked to the wrist of a faceless individual who had been lead into the court. The eyes of several people looked at them. Some gave sympathetic smiles, trying to say it would all work out for the best.

The patronizing burned more than any accusation. Several old men sat across from him. The chains loosened from the wrists and clattered down to the ground.

Words with no sound came from the gentlemen overseeing this particular court session. They all pointed towards the figure of their ridicule. Some days a hero, other days a scapegoat for whatever problems which they sought to lay at his feet. Some feared him because of what he was and what they thought he could become.

Those accusing eyes continued to linger on the hero who saved the day. Words with no sound came out of the hero's mouth. One of them put a long gnarled finger at him.

The image shifted to the figure being escorted down a long and winding hallway. No need to hear any words. No need to have any discussion. They made up their minds. It was all for the best. No one blamed him, but it looked bad. The blood on his hands did not reflect bad on a world whose control slipped with each passing moment.

Body temperature rose a couple degrees at first and then escalated. The group all backed off. One of them moved to put out the flames before they spread. The jets of water flowing from their wands were about as successful as if they just spit on the fallen hero.

Nineteen minutes later, it all ended, and all was well. The world changed one more time around the figure.

* * *

The limited amount of oxygen strained the lungs of the captive individual. A thump, thump, thump, thump, echoed against the glass case. The glass case reduced to several shattered fragments.

Fluids dripped from the container when the occupant fell out of the container. The lab had been abandoned….deep underneath ground. The figure caught sight of his reflection in a faded mirror for only a brief second to see the scars down his body.

Abandoned, gone, down here, and forgotten. The prisoner took the first of series of tentative steps. An energy field wrapped around him a second after having escaped.

One gnarled finger pointed from the shadows. The last one who occupied this facility, lurched across the room. The prisoner, once a man, now something else, arched his neck.

"Help, save us."

These three words had been the only ones to register with the prisoner. Did he save people? He had been down here for so long he did not know.

"Dying….gone."

Was he some kind of savior? The figure ripped a tube from his arm and walked towards this mysterious man….there was a word for him?

Jailer, his jailer, the figure reached in.

"Gotten worse, since you had been put to sleep….."

The jailer gasped when one outstretched hand found him. The images continued to flash and several shadows flickered. The souls screamed out for help and one name hit the young man.

"HARRY!"

"My name is…"

"Yes, you're Harry….Potter," the jailer said. "You were the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you remember what you were?"

"Pariah, monster, demon," he hissed. "Murderer. Dark sorcerer."

"No, hero," the jailer said. "We made a grave mistake."

The hood fell back to reveal the final Unspeakable's face. Regardless of what really existed underneath the mask, the only image which flashed underneath the hood was a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

The decapitated head of the jailer hung in the gentleman's hand. More blood dripped from his hand, more blood splashed the ground.

* * *

A thump signified something hitting the bed. A figure wrapped into a straightjacket fell back and a trio of individuals looked at him.

Sympathy spread over their faces. They spoke in tongues with a foreign language.

"Leave me," he said. "Leave me!"

They did not listen to a word he said. The straight jacket snapped and held the young man in place. A woman dressed in custom made robes stepped into the office.

"What did the Ministry do to him?" one of the healers asked.

"Harry, do you remember who you are?" the Minister asked.

Haunting, lifeless green eyes looked back in the blurred, blank, face of the Minister.

"Remember death," he said.

"You saved a lot of lives that day….we understand it now, we had no choice but to….well it's too late now for any of us," she said. "All we can do is make amends and hope….beg for your forgiveness."

The feral expression in the sorcerer's eyes turned wilder. Those images of death, images of hatred flowed through them. His entire body being cut open, and internal organs being removed to see if he had the power to regrow them.

"We're down to less than a hundred," she said. "Voldemort released a virus when you defeated him, it's been crippling us all…..he created it through your blood."

These words meant nothing. They had been part of a life which only had existed in his memories.

"We think your blood may also be the cure to save what remains," she said. "Please, Harry…."

The Minister of Magic started to cough up blood. The healers caught her before she hit the ground. The Minister strained to breath. Every time she breathed, her lungs clenched up. The healers tried in vain to stabilize her. The wild seizures continued.

Red swirls of light surrounded the captive sorcerer. He walked to a window at the hospital and jumped right through it. The glass sliced the retreating patient and splashed the ground.

The healers watched the bright light flash in the air. A dark shape flew away from the hospital and moved at mind numbing speed.

* * *

Home, he was going home. The same place where he had been imprisoned in before these healers moved him. The figure stepped in front of the room and walked towards it. The whispers of the lost echoed on the other side of the veil.

The world decayed further around him.

The figure spread his arms and red energy flashed around his body. The air burned him and he would be the very last to die along this world.

By leaving this world, lives could be saved. One last act of defiance before he moved on to finally be at peace.

The words "we're sorry" were the very last thing he heard before taking one bold step through the veil. Through death, he had been given new life and brought new life to those who he left behind.

Nineteen years after defeating Voldemort, all was finally well.

* * *

' _MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER!'_

Harry Potter's eyes shot open. He found himself secured on a bed by restraints which did not improve his mood. The fact he remained trapped in a hospital improved Harry's mood even less.

"Hey!"

Harry's vocal cords only let out a raspy word as if he not talked in a while.

The last thing he remembered….presently, Harry could not remember the last thing he remembered. The only thing which he could be one hundred percent certain of was his name was Harry Potter and he could perform magic. The rest had been a muddled mix where he could not determine what was concocted by his own disturbed mind and what actually happened.

' _Reality, a stranger fiction than fantasy.'_

Harry also could not perform magic. A glowing blue light, a containment field answered the question as to why. Or it did, before the energy field shut off and Harry released the straps. He wobbled when rising from the bed and almost fell back.

Why did he have a feeling it had been a long time since he walked?

Harry had been left with his own scrambled thoughts so long he did not hear the door open and a figure walking towards him, although behind another barrier. The lights had not turned on, but from what Harry could make out, a female.

"He's…he's awake?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Regeneration

**Chapter One: Regeneration.**

* * *

"He's awake? After all of this time, he's awake?"

Harry Potter stared forward without blinking. He took several deep breaths to calm himself back. The energy field around him broke and allowed him to escape. Another barrier appeared on the other side. Harry channeled a wave of energy around him.

"There was no brain activity for six months, and suddenly he's awake," another voice said on the other side of the room.

Harry's eyes turned. Images flashed in the back of his mind about being strapped to a table. His spine sprung back and threw himself at the barrier.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Harry said, speaking in a hoarse voice.

"You understand us perfectly?"

Harry stepped back. Who were they? Who were these people? He had been trapped in another cage. It reminded Harry of a situation which he had been in for the better part of his life.

"Yes, I understand you," Harry said. "Who are you? Where did you find me?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Harry heard this question and stared forward. They obviously wanted him to spill information. Harry wasn't going to go in this direction. He sat down on the bed and clammed up in an instant.

"I remember waking up here," Harry said. "And then you're talking to me, surprised I was awake. I'm here…wherever here is."

Harry hoped they would not say he was safe. When people told Harry Potter he was safe, it normally meant really bad things for him. His fingers brushed against the edge of the cage and sparks started to fly. The energy field was made of a strange energy and Harry took some time studying it.

"You dropped down in the middle of the desert, speaking in some strange language," the woman said on the other end. "It sounded like you were hissing…having a seizure…..are you one of them?"

Harry refrained from answering. Who were they talking about? What were they talking about? Was any of this really happening? Flickers of information and thoughts returned to Harry. He remembered a veil and then everything faded to bright white.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You are asking for my name?" Harry asked. "And I don't have yours, that doesn't seem to be very fair, does it? It doesn't seem to be all that fair."

Harry waited for the answer. The woman seemed to be communicating with a superior of some sort. Harry frowned a couple of moments later.

"If you're having a voice tell you what to do in your ear, the least he can do is come out, and speak to me face by face," Harry said. "I can stay here for a long time. I've obviously been here for a long time…..and until you can give me some answers, then I'm not saying a word to either of you."

Harry sat back on the bed, legs crossed and arms folded. He performed the exercises to clear his mind, which he learned about three years past them doing any good. Memories lingered in the back of Harry's mind. The difference between fantasy and reality could not be determined.

"I'll let you take it over from here….you did want to talk to him, didn't you?"

Harry only listened to a few snippets of the conversation. He reached behind his head and gave the most crisp of crisp sighs possible. The sounds which echoed behind Harry continued. The door opened up and a figure stood on the other end of the barrier. A tall and imposing black man stared down. He dressed in some kind of official uniform.

"You've been here for a long time. We thought you were brain dead. We didn't get any functions from your mind but your body….despite the circumstances, remained pristine and healthy as ever."

Harry opened his hand and did not open his eyes. A couple of seconds passed when Harry waited for the other man to continue.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in a highly classified government facility until we can determine your threat level," the gentleman said. "My name is Hank Henshaw."

Harry responded with a nod and looked at the man for a second. The body language was subtle and showcased a small amount of deception which raised red flags in Harry's mind. The captive sorcerer decided to play the game, at least for now. Until he could figure out where to go.

"Well, Mr. Henshaw, I don't remember anything before waking up," Harry said.

Harry flashed outside of the containment unit which caused Henshaw to step back in shock. He flashed back inside before the government agent or the three people waiting on the outside to contain Harry could do anything.

"That still works," Harry said. "This containment field is not made to hold my type…"

"It's made to hold….prisoners," Henshaw said.

"You have questions, but without giving up information, I'm not going to give you answers," Harry said. "I can't promise I have all the answers either….."

A stabbing sensation went through the back of Harry's head. The strange sense of Deja-Vu visiting him inside this lab brought a more feral and dangerous reaction out of him.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled.

An intense fever spread through the young man's body. He flipped from calm and tranquil all the way to a ball of rage. His eyes shifted over into lifeless pools of green when he slammed into the edge of the cell and started to growl.

Henshaw stepped back and flipped a switch. Several blasts of tranquilizer gas filled the cage. The young man stood up straight and pushed through the containment field and landed down on the ground.

"Contain the prisoner!"

Said prisoner created a field around him which caused the bullets to free in mid-air before burning through in mid-air.

"Stand back," Harry said. "GET AWAY!"

Harry's legs and arms started to twitch in a wild fashion. He looked up to see a figure in the shadows.

' _Get a hold of yourself. Clear your mind.'_

Harry lapsed into a blissful state of tranquility. His heart stopped beating for a brief second and he calmed down.

* * *

Alex Danvers stood on the outside of the cell. She had been on one of the most unfortunate tasks of them all, guard duty, because of the short-handed nature of the DEO. Most of the prisoners had been sedated. She walked past the occasion threats of revenge for being contained here in the first place. These words faded into the background like noise, and Alex thought about it very little after hearing them constantly, day after day, week after week, month after month.

The most tranquil prisoner Alex dealt with was the one they dubbed "Patient E" which was short for "Patient Emerald." Not exactly the most original name in the world, even though it described those haunting green eyes quite well.

Patient E had been anything but tranquil when he showed up in the middle of the desert and started to raise havoc at one of the military bases. Hissing in tongues, acting like he was in a seizure, and the strange energy appeared to short out at least half of the west coast. The vortex which opened closed almost as soon as it had been opened.

Alex walked past this cell at least twice a week, and saw nothing. His vitals remained strong and brain activity flatlined.

"That could have gone better."

Henshaw walked out of the room the second. The emerald-eyed patient remained calmer than he was a second ago.

"We still don't know who he is, and where he's come from," Alex said. "And how he…"

"Escaped a containment field which could hold some of the most dangerous prisoners in the universe," Henshaw said.

"He could leave and we could barely do anything about it," Alex said. "I mean, we brought him in, and he wasn't….well then."

"He's regenerated everything other than his mind," Henshaw said.

Reading the young man's mind was out of the question, even if he had the capability to do so at this present time. It would be a real maze to even get through.

Alex stole another look towards the mysterious patient. He still sat cross-legged with an eerie blue light emitting from his body. The light signified power which Alex could not comprehend.

"He's not one of them, is he?" Alex asked.

"I'm not certain what he is," Henshaw said.

Why didn't he escape?

"Maybe I should talk to him….straight up, face to face," Alex said. "No offense, but you come up as a bit intimidating."

Henshaw raised an eyebrow out his agent's frank words. Given the dangerous people he had to deal with on each day, he would have to be.

"It's dangerous to go in there with him," Henshaw said.

"It's dangerous to be out here, considering he just got out here, before springing out," Alex said. "The only thing which is holding him back is…..actually I'm not sure…but maybe….I can talk to him."

The DEO Director could not believe he even considered the attempt. Alex looked at the young man in the cell.

"You trusted me enough with guard duty on one of our….most enigmatic guests," Alex said. "Trust me enough to talk about him, find out who he is…where he's come from…..he might have….escaped from somewhere else…"

"You mean to tell me you think he's a government experiment from another country?" Henshaw asked.

The moment the DEO director said this, he considered it more carefully. He had been so involved in the interests in the United States, which had been an epicenter of alien involvement in recent years, he did not even consider the fact there were other problems.

"Just let me talk to him, and find out if he remembers anything," Alex said.

"If he starts to be a threat, you're getting pulled out immediately," Henshaw said.

"Then, I'll try not do anything to upset him."

* * *

Harry Potter remained his mind a complete and utter blank. He would have escaped if he didn't know where here was. This facility looked to be very secure and it allowed Harry to be calm and regain his bearings.

' _I was supposed to die,'_ Harry thought. _'But, nothing ever goes as it planned.'_

The numbed sensations stopped and Harry snapped his head. He saw someone approach with head held up in tall. An attractive brunette woman a few years older than him, or at least what Harry assumed to be his age, walked towards her. She dressed in a black uniform which flattered her quite nicely.

"You're brave," Harry said. "Given how I could have ripped your boss apart had I not regained control and killed everyone in this base."

"You didn't know," she said. "And you could have escaped at any time, if you chose to."

"Perhaps," Harry said. "It must be a slow night wherever here is….if you want to talk to me….unless he sent you to talk to me."

"Actually, it was my idea, Director Henshaw….discouraged me from coming here," she said. "My name is Alex Danvers….I helped bring you in….you might not remember me…the desert."

"I don't remember anything, sorry," Harry said. "Between leaving and waking up here, my mind is an utter blank."

"Where did you leave?" Alex asked. "Were you being held captive somewhere?"

"When I close my eyes sometimes, I remember a place like this," Harry said. "Government labs all over vary little, don't they?"

Alex had no idea how to response. She sat down and placed a box down on the table.

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Seems normal enough," Alex said. "So…..did we just imprison…..well you aren't exactly human?"

"I'm something more," Harry said. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here….or is that classified information, not to be released to prisoners?"

"You're not a prisoner," Alex said.

"Yes, I've heard that one before," Harry said. "They told me I was being held for observation, to make sure….it didn't affect me…"

Harry stopped short of having said way too much. Alex looked at him for a moment. Her eyes met his.

"You know, you get lost there, I'm not coming to look for you," Harry said.

Alex pulled away with grace a second later from those eyes. He did not look mad, or even mistrustful for a moment.

"People rarely look me in the eyes," Harry said. "So, I'm glad you have the ability to do so."

The DEO agent's tongue tied for a second and Harry slid away from her.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't," Harry said. "I'm looking you in the eyes and telling you I don't really remember much of anything."

Alex believed every word he said even though she couldn't really figure out why she believed him. Only she did.

"You have to admit it's jarring to see someone just drop from the sky out in the middle of nowhere," Alex said. "Even in the line of work I'm in…it was almost by….."

Alex's sentence trailed off when she tried to come up with the proper word to say what she meant. Harry decided to help out the young DEO agent.

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"It's….it explains a lot," Alex said.

"Including a lot of which you can't tell me even if you wanted to," Harry said. He could see Alex shift about a half of an inch back as if looking for something. "Yes, I figured about as much."

"Why didn't you leave when you had a chance?" Alex asked.

Harry looked at the young woman for a second. Alex swallowed when those enchanting emerald eyes gave her the once over.

"Why didn't I leave when I have the chance?" Harry asked. "You burn though a lot of trouble and resources to keep me here, I assume, and you wonder why I didn't leave….and go where, precisely?"

Harry responded to his own question with a solid "hmm" and turned around. There was no window for him to look out of, but during his childhood Harry trained himself to take great interest in looking at the wall. The woman stared at his back and Harry turned around.

"You think there's more of me…whoever you think I am?" Harry asked. "Whatever you think I am? People fear what is different from them, what they can't understand."

"We want to understand…here," Alex said.

Harry responded with another "mmm hmm, and Alex struggled to figure out whether or not this was a good "mmm hmm" or a bad "mmm hmm." This proved to be one of the most enlightening, and also, the most frustrating interrogations she had.

"I see," Harry said. "I see…..well, if I ever figure it out myself, you'll be the first to know."

' _So, hungry.'_

Harry shook his head and cleared the intruding thoughts from it. These green eyes flickered off into the distance and turned towards Alex who opened up the box.

"Actually, we got sidetracked, and I thought you might be hungry," Alex said. "So, do you like pizza?"

"I've never had it," Harry said.

Alex had been taken aback from Harry's words. This floored her.

"Are you sure you're not from another planet?"

Harry took one of the largest pieces and took it into his mouth. The first piece of food Harry remembered eating in a long time was most enjoyable. The taste was different to what Harry remembered….actually he didn't remember eating food for a very long time. Harry almost inhaled the slices when devouring them.

"Do you want any?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine, it's just….you must have been really hungry," Alex said.

"Starving," Harry said. He licked his lips with a smile. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Do you remember anything?" Alex asked.

"I remember my name is Harry James Potter, I went to a boarding school for the gifted," Harry said. "My parents were killed by a terrorist when I was one and I was wounded in the attack."

The casual way Harry relayed this piece of biological information

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"Everyone always is," Harry said, sounding in a strange mood. "I had to deal with the terrorist and his minions for years, and I defeated him, and after that…..well…."

Harry grew really silent and his eyes flashed with a bright light. Alex skidded back on the chair and almost had been tipped over. Harry stretched his hand out and grabbed Alex's hand to prevent her from falling over onto the ground.

"Are you still there?" Alex asked. "Um, Harry?"

His eyes snapped open and the doors slid open. Alex looked over her shoulder and the other DEO agents made their way into the cell. They cut a wide path and Alex put herself in between Harry and the agents.

"I think you're done playing good cop," Harry said. "And I'm….having another flash."

"A flash of what?"

Alex had been escorted out, on Hank's orders. The young DEO agent's eyes looked on the other end of the cage. The blue glow emitted around Harry's body and turned red in a flash of light. Harry continued to twitch and those eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Get a scan on him!" one of the doctors yelled.

They could not get in close to get a detailed check up on him. Their one attempt to draw blood from him to see what was wrong with them melted the equipment they used.

"Do something to help him!" Alex yelled.

Alex stepped back and let them do their job. She thought they were getting closer to having a break through with him than ever before. This entire situation had gone tits up, and Alex couldn't even begin to describe how frustrating it was to be on the outside looking in.

"Another moment in there, and you would have been harmed," Henshaw said. "Find a way to calm him down."

The DEO director's eyes flashed red from picking up the muddled mess of disturbed thoughts.

' _Don't worry, Mr. Potter, this won't hurt at all,'_ a silky voice said. _'We need to ensure you don't hurt anyone again. Having the Horcrux implanted in your head for years has made you very sick. You no longer know what is real and what is a fantasy.'_

"Director?"

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the edge of the bed and tried once more to get ahold of his sanity. Every time the episodes happened, it ended up being harder to pull himself back from the brink of madness.

' _You're having a nice conversation and now…..this happens,'_ Harry thought. _'And you were really close to a break though.'_

Harry wondered if the years did a number on his psyche. Bits and pieces came to him in a flood of memories, but could he trust them to be real? The line between fantasy and reality blurred.

' _So hungry!'_

These words echoed through Harry's subconscious with more force. The heat coursing through Harry's body increased to the point where the sensation of burning skin assaulted his entire nervous system. Sticky fluids dripped from Harry's limbs and coated his body.

The loud pounding on the outside grew more frantic, and at the same time, fainter. Harry's vision doubled over and then flashed into super sensitive where he saw even the most miniscule detail of room. His hearing grew sharper when a person's breathing sounded like thunder.

The orange fluids bubbled from Harry's skin. The government agent's on the outside tried to break through. Harry's magic reinforced the suppression field and sealed them on the outside. The computer system fried to prevent any escape.

Harry's stomach turned over and his skin hardened, coated in the orange substance which dripped around it. He stopped holding back, knowing whatever was going to happen was going to happen.

' _I am what I am.'_

* * *

Alex paced around in the hallway outside. She walked back towards the cell door. Something compelled her to move forward.

"I'm going back in there," Alex said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Agent Danvers."

Alex turned towards the view screen and the first image did not encourage her. The room lit on fire and their guest melted before her very eyes.

"We need to get him out of there, now!" Alex yelled.

"Not going to happen," one of the agents said. "The shields have tripled up, and we can't override them…whatever is going to happen he's going to…"

A crystalized shell formed over the guest of the DEO. Alex watched it before her very eyes and could not even being to fathom it. None of the DEO agents could fathom what happened. The energy spreading through the base caused them all to back off.

The flash of light retracted back from them. Alex looked over her shoulder and looked back towards her fellow operatives.

"He's alive?" Alex asked. "We're alive?"

"Check his life signs," Hank ordered.

"The energy readings are off of the charts, sir," one of the operatives said. "He's generating energy comparative to..."

These words had been cut off by movement in the containment cell. The crystallized shell cracked and they all braced themselves to deal with what would emerge from the other side of the shell.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Lockdown

**Chapter Two: Lockdown.**

* * *

Nineteen years after being dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived by the world Harry remembered, everything struck him. Heightened senses gave way to complete and utter darkness. The cocoon wrapped tight around Harry and submerged him deep inside. Exactly what would emerge from the cocoon remained to be seen. Exactly what would emerge from his own mind also would remained to be seen.

' _Embrace it,'_ Harry thought. _'They tried to make you suppress it, you tried to make yourself suppress it so you could be normal. So you could be just Harry…..to be something you're not. You are not human, you are more than you ever realized.'_

The frantic yells, the bright lights, the alarms, the smells of his own decaying flesh, all of them had been muffled. The air hit Harry's skin at its most heightened sensitivity before his skin hardened. Harry touched his fingers together in the little movement the shell allowed him. Scaly to the touch and the air burned his lungs the first few breaths before Harry's lungs adapted to the oxygen.

The combination of Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, his mother's charm, the echo of a forcefully removed dark shade of a demented man, and three magical artifacts which bound themselves to Harry, along with months, maybe years, of experimentation struck Harry all at once. The transformation which had been stunted and suppressed hit through.

' _You'll feel everything, and then you'll feel nothing….'_

Bindings snapped and it all hit him clearly now, in between the throbbing motion. The hunger flared up one more time.

' _Not for food for….something else,'_ Harry thought.

Those green eyes flashed open, crusted over partially. Several cracks came within the shell emitted a bright light.

' _Not ready yet, not now,'_ Harry thought.

A stronger more determined side of Harry flowed through. If he was not ready now, he would never be ready ever. Harry leaned back and he wouldn't say he relaxed. Rather stretched back though with a calm expression dancing in Harry's eyes. His heart started to beat even bigger.

' _It should have started nineteen years ago,'_ Harry thought.

People feared what they did not understand and Harry almost fell into this particular and unfortunate trap. The crystalized shell continued to crack and the lights flickered around him. Harry kept his eyes closed and could feel the flames which birthed his regenerated form.

* * *

"Try it again," Henshaw said.

Time slowed down around them again. Something flickered in the back of the DEO director's mind. Some dark force trying to claw out from the crystalized shell. He sought to understand it, because if he did not understand it….he would go down the road.

' _Your attempt is not going to work, you need to allow me to transform in piece.'_

The DEO Director recoiled back for a moment.

' _You've become the mask, trust me, I can relate,'_ he said. _'J'onn J'onzz.'_

Henshaw took a step back from the cell. He realized his agents gave him those cross looks where they failed to understand what was going on.

"We're going to have to wait this one out," Henshaw said a moment later. "We're going to have to…"

"The temperature is tapering down," Alex said. "Maybe if we wait it out enough, I can go inside and make sure he's okay."

"No, it's too risky," Henshaw said. "For any of you."

He wasn't even sure if it was safe for even a trained professional such as himself to enter a situation like this. During his time, both as part of the DEO and in the life he left behind to adopt this mask, the director encountered many strange things, but none were more strange than this Harry Potter.

' _J'onn J'onzz, I respect you as much as I would allow myself to respect any man,'_ Harry thought. _'But you should know you're woefully and unfortunately out of your depth. And you should get out of my mind…I'll take full responsibility this time, due to my mind projecting at a higher rate than normal. Next time….'_

' _What are you?'_ J'onn asked.

The interview concluded when the mind had retracted and the limited brain activity popped up on the scanner again.

"He's lapsed into a coma again?"

Alex responded with a shake of her head and leaned towards the screen. Something was not right. He didn't lapse into a coma, if she had to guess, he found a way to clear his mind.

"The temperature is dropping to beneath two hundred degrees," one of the agents said. "Whatever is happening, the worst has stopped."

"Until the shell cracks," one of them said.

Said shell cracked even further. The lights blackened and the only element they could see was a bright glowing light. The door swung open and the fluids from the shell started to lack. A puddle of white liquid flowed to the feet to the agents. Trained professionals, they knew better not to touch it. Not they didn't have a choice, given the liquid disappeared onto the ground, absorbing into it.

The door leading to the containment cell swung open and shut almost on its own accord. The door creaked open and closed on its own accord. The agents watched it and the energy flowing through the room caused all of them to stand back.

Alex took a step into the room.

"Agent Danvers, what do you think you're doing?"

Nothing guided Alex, but pure instinct. The dark haired DEO agent walked into the room and noticed the shell busted open. An outline of what was once a man rested in the cell. A mixture of fluids, some of it blood, leaked from the shell.

"He's not here."

The lights flickered back on and Alex stepped back to see Harry Potter standing at her shoulder. He stood in the bed clothes which the DEO had put him which, which had amazingly not been burned. Holes had been ripped out of back of the shirt though to reveal black looking wings.

"Harry?" Alex asked. "Are you….okay?"

Harry's eyes flashed open and looked at Alex. Alex took a step back from him and made her way to the outside of the cell. The shields flashed back on.

"That won't hold him for long," Hank said.

"What do we do, Director?" one of the DEO agents asked.

An alarm started to blare before them, saving Hank from having to answer, but at the same time, doing him in another way. Alex's groan could be heard from the entire DEO staff.

"Please tell me this isn't the alarm I think it is….."

"Prison break in the North sector," Hank said.

Only a select few knew what was in the North sector. The most disturbed and deformed prisoners, the ones who were more monster than human. The only reason why Patient E had not been put into the North Sector was he was in urgent need of medical care.

And they weren't certain if it would have held him to begin with.

Harry flickered out of the cell.

"You think I had something to do with them breaking out," Harry said. "They won't leave…..there's something down there….waiting for me."

Harry stepped forward and the door vanished leading up to the stairs. Hank and Alex walked half of a step behind him and stopped. Harry turned around to lock eyes onto both of them.

"It's been hunting me since before I came through your dimension and….it's here…and it's broken some of your prisoners loose as a diversion," Harry said. "Deal with the prisoners, I'll deal with them."

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"It doesn't have a name, only a purpose, to ensure I didn't make it to this dimension," Harry said. "It wants what I have as well."

"So, you remember what happened now?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry turned around the corner and walked up the stairs. The moment he regenerated, it restored him back to full health, it repaired the damage done his mind, and put him in a better place he was. Harry still did not know anything about the dimension he landed in.

Given he intended to sacrifice himself to stop a blood virus from spreading and killing a group of non-magicals, he did not expect to end here, in an alternate universe.

"I'll take care of him, just stay put."

Harry escaped this force when it was non-power.

"Wait, I should…you should….."

' _Please don't force my hand and make me reveal who you are,'_ Harry thought.

Hank could hear from his tone he did not bluff. It would not be something the young man took sadistic pleasure in doing, exposing an alien running the DEO. It would be necessary though for him to get what he wanted and no matter the circumstances, he would expose it.

* * *

The hunter approached a facility out in the midst of the desert. Every single wand waver who passed through his realm had been food for him. His children were among the most feared creatures amongst wand wavers given how they incited bad memories.

' _He lives.'_

The hunter thought during their previous battle, the wizard had been wounded and would not cause any more trouble. Someone must have picked up this frustrating prey and something must have happened to regenerate the powers.

No one noticed him, even though they experienced a feeling of dread the second the creature dropped down to the ground.

The security network did not even register the hunter when he approached. It would be the easiest thing in the world to wipe them all out. They could not see him. The only one who had the capability to see the hunter was the one who he was after.

' _So close, can feel it,'_ the hunter thought.

The hunter edged past the guards. They had been kept on high alert. The hunter looked around and smelled the air around him. Really powerful magic lingered in the atmosphere and he knew the target lingered closer.

' _I'm coming for you, Harry Potter!'_

The thought echoed when the hunter moved. He had been after this one for nineteen years, when he first cheated his demise. Death had chosen him as her champion, but there were other forces who enlisted the Hunter, who did not want any magic user to hold such prominent power.

The hunter shifted through the door and made his way into the lab. Several of the guards brushed past him. They looked at the hunter, but looked past them.

Their time would not be tonight, unless they found a way to intervene in their plans.

"What's happening up there?" one of the security guards asked.

The hunter ignored the conversation, knowing there were other elements in play. He sensed other power plays downstairs. A ghastly looking creature trapped in the cell pressed palm onto the ground every few seconds and tried to break through the glass. The creature did not escape from the containment despite the best efforts.

With all of these government agents lingering around, the hunter would not be able to strike down his target. Not without the playing field being leveled. The hunter smashed into the cell and disrupted the energy field without any effort.

The door of the cells slid open. The prisoner exited and stepped out. The air heated up when he approached and the ground started to rumble.

"We have a problem…"

One of the DEO agents flipped over when the creature stepped outwards. The alien walked into the hallway.

The hunter released two more aliens from the cell and proceeded to continue the hunt. The sounds of the DEO agents going after them resulted in a satisfied smirk to spread over the face of the hunter.

' _Soon, they will all know, and he will know,'_ the hunter thought. _'I know you can hear me Harry Potter. I know you can hear me…..I will hunt you down….and add you to my collection!'_

The parasite of life made his way down the hallway and corrupted the ground when moving forward. The hunter smelled the blood of an English wizard.

* * *

Harry swept down the hallway as fast as his recently strengthened legs could carry him. Alex made her way behind him.

"So, it looks like we're going to the same way," Harry said. He turned to Alex who loaded up the gun. "Those won't have much more effect on him then then did on me."

"So, are you saying they will have an effect?" Alex asked.

Harry raised a hand and looked down the hallway. The hunter vanished from his mind, at least the conscious one. The former Boy-Who-Lived raised a hand and opened the doors. He slipped inside.

"You'll find your aliens about two corridors down, they haven't reached the main floor yet," Harry said. "I'll be back, when the hunter is dead."

Harry hoped he would be done with dealing with this faceless, wicked, sadistic, hunter, the moment he had passed through the veil. Harry and Alex separated each other and he made his way to come down the hallway.

"Okay, you can come out now, I'm not hiding from you," Harry said. "I defeated your vile children once before, and I can defeat you."

The hunter stepped out of the picture. Harry got a look at his ghastly and skeletal face. Long and bony fingers stretched out to reach towards Harry. It instilled a sense of hopelessness in anyone. Harry had been immune to any sense of hopelessness.

"How many more have to die before you surrender to your destiny?" the Hunter asked.

"Only one," Harry said.

Harry raised a hand and an energy beam appeared in the midst of his fingers. A bolt of blue light shot out and caught the Hunter. The hunter dodged the bolt of light.

The hunter ran a bone spear through the chest of Harry. Harry faded into a cloud of dust.

"Trick," the hunter said. "Coward."

Another blast knocked the hunter back into the wall. The hunter flew back into the wall and had been crushed underneath Harry's attack.

"You've come for me," Harry said. "Here I am!"

Harry ripped the hunter in half! Sickening black blood splashed on the ground from the magic slicing through the hunter. The monster flopped to the ground with blood spilling in every direction.

Tendrils wiggled out of the bottom half and the top half of the hunter. They fused together and pulled together. The moment the hunter rose up, Harry sent bolts of sharp magic energy. Magical arrows penetrated the chest of the hunter when he staggered back.

"I won't rest until you're where you belong!"

"Funny," Harry said. "We have a lot in common after all."

The glowing red scythe flashed in Harry's hand. He nailed the hunter in the chest and pushed him back. The scythe slammed into the edge of the generator box and the hunter's body evaporated into dusty particles.

The dusty particles rested on the ground before they swirled into a vortex and had been sucked into the vent. Harry flashed outside of the door. He landed down on the hallway.

' _Not over,'_ Harry thought. _'It's never over.'_

Harry knew what he needed to do, he needed to disrupt the Hunter's power. The only problem was getting close enough to perform the death blow.

* * *

Two of the three aliens had been put back into their cells. It could have gone a lot worst for Alex. It could have gone a lot better. Alex made her way around the corner when her team went around the other side. They hoped to trap the alien before he made it to the elevator.

' _At least they're weak,'_ Alex said.

Alex turned around and came face to face with one of the aliens. The alien stepped back against the wall and raised a hand at Alex. She adjusted the ear pieces so the low-level sonic pulses did not knock her off edge.

She hit a two shots in the chest of the alien. A paralyzing toxin spread through the alien and caused it to drop down against the wall. She fired one more shell into it for good measure.

"This is Agent Danvers, I got the third one it's…"

The air vent cracked open and a miniature cloud of mist appeared in front of the stunned alien. The mist surrounded the alien and the creature's eyes opened up with sadistic black eyes. Alex stepped back and she pumped the remaining three shells.

"You've been near him!" the alien yelled.

Alex raised an eyebrow and the alien grabbed her around the wrist. The rest of the team made their way down the hallway. The agent had been sent flying and landed on the ground. The agent rolled over and the others moved over. They fired the sedative and pumped the alien full of it.

Harry Potter flashed in front of the agents and raised his hands. He clapped them and sent a sonic wave of magical energy at it. The alien staggered back and Harry slammed his hand down on a button. A glass shield shot out of the wall and trapped them.

"How long do we have before it gets through?" Alex asked.

"About sixty seconds," Harry said.

"Why is it after you?" one of the agents asked.

"Because I'm me," Harry said.

The alien collapsed to the ground, a sack of flesh. The Hunter sucked the life force from the alien which put Harry in the mood they expected.

"Did you know it could do…what it did?" Alex asked.

"No," Harry said.

"What is it, another alien?" one of the agents asked.

"No, it's a manifestation of wild magical energy turned sentient," Harry said.

Harry could not explain this any further when the cell busted open. Several pieces of glass flew in Harry's general direction. He stopped the glass from slicing the agents into pieces. The hunter stalked them with sadistic mayhem in mind. Harry stepped in front of them.

"There's got to be a way to stop it," Alex said. "You stopped it before, didn't you?"

Harry could not answer the question given the hunter approached him. The hunter started to laugh when approaching him. Now he did not possess the alien, Harry was once again the only one who could see him.

"Your adrenaline has worn off because you haven't fed, Harry Potter," the hunter said. "It's only a matter of time before….."

Harry grabbed the Hunter around the head and flashed him outside of the DEO facility. This left several confused agents standing around, they were trapped on the inside, with the lockdown protocols still active.

* * *

Inside the DEO, the agents only had the slightest idea of what happened. All of them had way too many questions, not enough answers, and this was not a bad situation. Alex looked around and saw how Harry disappeared. For a second, she thought she saw something, saw the face of the Hunter.

' _Perhaps it's for the best I didn't.'_

Henshaw scurried down the hallway. The man walked down the hallway and frowned when he looked around.

"Where is he?" Henshaw asked.

"He's gone, both him and…the thing which was chasing him," Alex said. "I'm guessing we're still trapped on the inside."

"Two of the aliens have been return to the cell, what about the third?" Henshaw asked.

Alex blinked, not wanting to be the one to bring the bad news. Her heart thumped fast and a golf ball sized lump stuck in the back of her throat.

"That thing, consumed the third alien," Alex said. "I saw….well I don't think I could describe what I saw….all we know is he's….Harry….he's gone…and the alien is…."

The lights in the hallway kicked back on finally and this allowed them to get a good look at the decayed husk of the alien which had been consumed. A series of red sparks shot out of the alien the moment they walked forward. Alex felt the heat coming off of him.

"Get these doors open, we're going to have to…subdue whatever that thing is," Hank said.

The few thoughts he heard reflected memories of a dying red planet back to him and being hunted on Earth. The thoughts of what happened if he failed to keep his promise. And now, the thoughts of what might happen if the Hunter and his offspring had been set off on the world.

* * *

Harry dropped down onto the ground. He felt his body. All bones were there, all of his skin, all of the eternal organs, all four limbs intact, both eyes, pretty much everything there where it should have been.

' _I see you.'_

Harry thought this game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough.

"Feeling weaker than when you had the emotions of people to feed off of?" Harry asked. "No one out here for miles….just you and me…and nowhere to go….nothing to feed off of."

The Hunter manifested his ugly face in the middle of the dust storm.

"I've chased you for nineteen years," the Hunter said. "You now know why my children have…"

Harry manifested energy through the palms of his hands and slammed it through the chest of the hunter. The hunter screamed in agony and withdrew. Those razor sharp claws stuck out and jammed into Harry's face to try and leach off of the life energy.

"At least, I have you…"

The Hunter stopped his attempt to drain Harry. The wretched creature tried to yank his hands away from his face and the power started to reflect back at him.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. "Bitten off more than you can chew?"

Harry expanded in mass and his aura flashed blood red. The moment the Hunter locked onto Harry's face.

"Let me go, demon!" The Hunter yelled.

A hideous shriek spread through the Hunter when he attempted to break free of the young man who held him up. The energy of the Hunter and all of the poor souls he drained over the years ripped from his body.

"This is going to leave a bad taste in my mouth!" Harry yelled.

The Hunter's wilted and destroyed form crumbled. The energy vortex which brought him here opened him up and Harry brought the weakened creature through, followed by all of the souls which he had hunted and absorbed throughout his creation. They were all too happy to have a word with him.

Harry spat, the inside of his mouth tasting like cardboard from absorbing the magic from the Hunter.

"Not pleasant."

His power levels had been put to the highest levels they would. The wings retracted and Harry ascended to the sky. He sealed the vortex, bridging the gaps between those two worlds once and for all.

Harry dropped to the ground. He waved a hand and released the DEO from the lockdown.

' _So, that's what I am,'_ Harry thought. _'They're lucky I didn't lose it sooner.'_

Harry turned back around and prepared to make his next move. He was out in the middle of nowhere, in an unfamiliar world.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Cooldown

_There's a poll for your favorite chapter of any story I've posted in the last week(4/3/2016 through 4/9/2016). This story has been added to the rotation, so go vote for this, something else, or whatever you want. Or don't. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/?zx=320ce808b7d0f191  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter Three: Cooldown.**

* * *

Alex placed her hands down on the edge of the wall and mentally counted to a number where she never mentally counted for before. Everything happened so fast.

She could not help, but feel responsible for this, somehow. They did not have time to properly understand the situation. There was very little time to understand the situation. They treated this like any other alien guest and it blew up in their face big time.

' _We can't have lost him….after all of this, we can't have lost him,'_ Alex thought. _'If we've lost him, that means he's out there….in the open.'_

Alex shuddered to think about it. The communications outside refused to respond as well. Thus Alex had been put between a rock and a hard place, unable to call in specialized help.

"The system lockdown is…..actually we're finally out of the system" one of the technicians said. "Everything's rebooting, all we have to do is wait about a minute to get back online."

Alex really tried not to get agitated and upside. The good news one they were still alive.

"It's a minute more where he's out there," Alex said. "He's out there in the open, being hunted by that thing. I….we thought he was the danger…"

"Well, to be fair, when he dropped down, he looked to be a threat," Hank said. "We didn't know where he came from, and he didn't really know either….we may have saved his life by taking him in."

"I won't necessarily deny it."

Everyone turned around, mouths open in shock. Harry Potter stood right before them, looking rather pale all things considered, but alive. The agents pointed their guns towards him.

"Relax," Hank said. "You won't attack us, will you, Mr. Potter?"

"Not unless they attack me first," Harry said.

One look from the DEO Director prompted the agents to drop their guns and take in deep breaths. Harry motioned for the two of them to follow him into a private room, which he did.

"Harry…you're….." Alex said. She paused and looked at him. Surprised about the fact he made his way back into the DEO facility and a little bit curious about the fact. "You're him, aren't you? You're not the hunter wearing Harry's skin, are you?"

Harry was glad she asked this question because it was the right one to ask under these circumstances.

"Well, if I was, would we really be having this conversation?" Harry asked. "After all, the Hunter looked like he wanted to feed on all of your souls just by being in proximity to me. I'm sure, you would have been at the top of his list, given we shared pizza. Or don't you recall that?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Before you went all…"

Alex trailed off as she struggled to figure out how to explain it. Harry chuckled, believe him, he felt her pain.

"It's hard to explain what happened," Harry said. "Magical puberty really doesn't describe it. I guess the closest thing to it is a caterpillar who changes into a pretty little butterfly….only I'm not so pretty."

"Oh, I think there would be a few people who would disagree," Alex said, gaze drawing towards those eyes once again.

Harry cleared his throat and Alex looked away towards him.

"It's a good thing I'm not a dangerous alien looking to melt people's brains by looking into their eyes," Harry said. Alex smiled, although the joke was a little bit too on the nose. "Right, so….Director Henshaw, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Hank said. "How much do you remember?"

Harry thought they were getting around to this question. Just because his memories were coming back did not mean Harry wished he wanted to think about it. He decided to give the old college try to walk through the maelstrom of memories.

"Well, I remember a bright light, not reacting well to being in a place where I didn't recognize because I assumed I was dead," Harry said. "I remember waking up here, I remember pizza….and then I remember the change…..thankfully the pulse of magic didn't kill you."

"Thankfully it didn't kill you, for all of our sakes," Hank said.

Harry smiled, little did they know what he survived in the past.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, I've survived some rather dangerous things," Harry said. "You don't have to worry about the Hunter anymore though."

"How did you defeat him?" Alex asked.

"I ate him," Harry said without missing a beat.

There was a long pause when the two of them looked at Harry. This was about the reaction he expected if he was honest.

"Wait, wait, whoa…wait…wait….you…ate him!" Alex said, unable to wrap her mind around it.

Harry smiled, figured they would have this reaction, and sometimes the simplistic didn't work well with an explanation.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, I ate his magical core which tasted like raw sewage," Harry said. "Or how I'd assume raw sewage to taste rather, I don't go around eating raw sewage in my spare time after all because….well, raw sewage isn't exactly…"

"Yes, we get it," Hank said. "Get to the point."

"Anyway, I absorbed his core," Harry said. "Yes, it sounds a lot better than eating someone. Anyway, I absorbed his magical energy and he was weakened. He's sent back….."

"You sent him back?" Hank asked. "Are there any more of him?"

Harry tried not to smile at this statement. There were plenty more like him. There was always someone like him.

"Yes, I'm sure there is," Harry said. "And I'm sure you're asking what is going to stop them from coming back and going against me for round two?"

"The thought had crossed our minds….what if you can't defeat the next one…"

"I sealed the breach," Harry said. "Nothing else nasty will be going through….I sealed it, and…"

"That means you won't be going back either, will it?" Alex asked.

"And here I thought we were starting to bond," Harry said. "Getting rid of me already, are you?"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Alex said, looking a little bit flushed in the process. Harry smiled. "It's just….well you left wherever you were…and this is not your home…"

Harry held up his hand. Now he remembered everything, Harry had even fewer reasons to be broken up.

"The people worth fighting for there have long since moved on," Harry said. "And me staying there would put me back to square one…..it wasn't like I had too much there to begin with."

"Right," Hank said, knowing enough not to press him about it. Just because someone looked calm and tranquil now, did not mean they were not going to lash out. "So, there's the matter of where you're going now."

"I'm going to stop you right now," Harry said. "If you think I'm going head back into a cell and be babysat, you have another thing coming."

For a moment, Alex thought there was going to be an ugly battle of the wills. She wouldn't want to be against Harry in this particular situation.

"No, nothing like that," Hank said. They wouldn't know how to take him down. They knew it, and more importantly, Harry knew it. "I've seen enough of you up close to realize you may be just what this organization needs."

Harry wondered if this was coming, he half expected it.

"Hmm, interesting," Harry said. "So are you offering me a job?"

"I think we can both work together," Hank said. "I wouldn't assume you would do it for free."

"That's good, because you'd be wrong," Harry said. Harry could see the man's eyes locked onto them. "Anyway, continue..."

"As you may have guessed, people aren't lining up around the block to go and hunt down alien fugitives," Hank said. "I'll tell you more about why and the problem we're experiencing if you agree to join the DEO."

"If you want to know everything, it's fair I lay this little card down on the table," Harry said. "Apparently, there was some fae blood back in my bloodline….my mother's side if I had to hazard a guess. The Evans family wasn't as normal as my aunt wanted them to believe. Or maybe my mother was adopted. I can't really figure it out. Regardless, I'm not normal."

"The wings clued us in," Alex said. She smiled and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you saying, what I think you're saying…"

"If you think I'm saying I can enchant women….then yes, I can…to certain extents," Harry said. "Never really had much of a chance to try it back home due to having more pressing matters to attend to. Here and there, but really, my powers weren't fully unlocked until now."

Harry cleared his throat and continued on with his explanation.

"I can only enchant them though when there's an attraction already there. If the woman wouldn't be attracted to me….well there's no spark….well not without me forcing the issue which would get into some rather sketchy territory."

Alex allowed her look to stray towards Harry.

' _Who would have such poor taste not to be at least a little bit intrigued?'_ Alex thought. _'Okay, down girl, stay focused.'_

"Well, I thank you for being honest," Hank said. "And I can tell right off you wouldn't abuse your powers when they're not warranted. And you'll keep professional when it matters most."

"Very professional," Harry said. "Providing I agree….I have a feeling though there's something you're not telling me, as why you need my help."

"Yes," Hank said. "While I don't intend to return to return you for your cell….mostly because you couldn't be held…there's a spare office where you can stay until you make decision."

"I'm sure we can fix it up, and we can make it just as good as home," Alex said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can work some magic in there," Harry said. "Hell, give me a broom cupboard and I'm sure I can make it just like home."

Harry chuckled for a moment. To them, he made it sound like he was the adaptable sort.

' _Was that too soon?'_ Harry thought to himself, at his own dark joke about his poor childhood.

* * *

Alex escorted Harry into an office. It was pretty practical with the barest essentials. A laptop sitting on the table, a television set, a book shelf, even though there were no books on the shelves. A couple of chairs and a desk and nice couch at the edge of the table, with Harry moving in. He whistled in response when walking around.

"So there you have it," Alex said. "If you need anything, there's a snack bar right down the hall, I'm sure you can find something better to eat than the core of a demonic wraith."

Harry stole a look with Alex who responded with a smile.

"Well, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say," Alex said. "And I swear, I need to stop thinking that."

"You really should," Harry said. "And yes, I don't think I'll be pulling that trick….although I'll need to feed….."

"So, if you have an allure towards women," Alex said. "That means you must be like an Incubus, right…..or….."

"Well, in a matter of speaking, that's the closet thing non-magicals have to compare me for," Harry said. "Thankfully, I can make the wings transparent…and I don't necessarily need them to fly."

"Oh, you can fly?" Alex asked.

"Do you really honestly find it hard to believe a man can fly?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it's a lot easier to believe than you can think," Alex said, with a knowing smile. He had some interesting things to learn about in this universe, but she should not spoil it. "Yes, the computer is configured the network so you can get online. And yes, we have Netflix."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right you come….what kind of medieval world do you come from again?" Alex asked.

"One apparently which is twenty years behind this one…well in the non-magical part of it at least," Harry said.

"That explains it," Alex said. "You're like someone who slipped into a coma for twenty years on this world. And then you wake up and…..well you don't really know what the hell has happened to the world?"

"Yes," Harry said. "So, if I get on the Internet, that means people won't be able to use the phone, right?"

"Um, I think that went out years ago," Alex said. "Well, unless you're dirt poor and can't afford a good connection, but we need a pretty fast Internet."

"This is different, it doesn't have a floppy disk drive or anything," Harry said. "And the keyboard still doesn't have the any key, you would think they would get that fixed."

"Actually, you don't have to press the "any" key, you just have to press any….key," Alex said. Harry smiled at her. "You were trolling me, weren't you?"

Harry responded with a sharp smile when staring at her.

"If by trolling you mean, taking the piss out of you, then yes, I was, just a little bit," Harry said. "My cousin once hurled a computer out of his bedroom window when he couldn't find the any key, but I'm a lot more competent than that."

"Oh, right," Alex said. She took a second to regain her bearings and smiled at Harry. "I really hope you're going to stick around for a while we….well…..I'd love to have you."

Harry turned around for a moment to see what he needed to do. His transfiguration was kind of rusty, he hoped the technique had been put down.

"I would have thought after what happened I'd be way more trouble than I was worth," Harry said. "I don't see me being the type who is going to blindly follow orders."

"Hey, you're not the only one who is like that who works here," Alex said. "Still….if there's anything you need…anything at all….please tell me."

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said. "You'll be the first to know."

' _Those words could be taken in so many ways,'_ Alex thought. She took a moment to catch her breath. _'Okay, got to remain professional, especially since he's working here.'_

A flash of light filled the room. Alex turned around and saw a lavish looking bed in the middle of the room, and a dresser replaced where the book shelf. The room filled with energy which caused the hairs on the back of Alex's neck to prickle up.

"Wow, I didn't….how did you do that?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to say magic because sometimes the most simple of answers are the best answers," Harry said. Harry moved over to the bed which was once a desk and sat down onto it. "Oh, to think this was just a hard desk about a minute ago. Now it's something much more."

Harry leaned down on the bed. Alex's curiosity got the better of her and she sat down on the bed. The softness of the mattress made her want to sit back, relax, even if she had plenty of work to do. Most of it rather tedious paperwork, her least favorite part of the job.

"Wow, this is pretty comfortable," Alex said, sitting down next to Harry. The bed held up and was soft. She would have not known it was a desk if Harry had not told her. "I might have to stick around for a little bit."

"Well, I wouldn't complain," Harry said.

Alex heard her phone ring and she better answer this before someone tore down the DEO doors to get inside. At least the new reinforcements held which was both a bad thing and a good thing, but you really had to take the bad for the good with security.

"Actually, sorry, I have a call I need to take," Alex said. "I'll tell you about it when you join the DEO."

"Hmm, now I'm intrigued," Harry said.

"Are you intrigued enough to say yes?" Alex asked.

"I'm intrigued enough to consider it," Harry said. "Talk to you later, Alex."

The two of them locked eyes with each other for a moment. Alex barely managed to drag herself away.

"I'll be right back, in a couple of minutes," Alex said. "I promise."

* * *

"Alex, what the hell is going on at base? I swear, I could get in…"

The voice on the other end of the phone trailed off.

"Um, about that….the base was on lockdown," Alex said.

"Are you in any danger?"

Alex smiled at the concern which dripped from the voice of her favorite heroine.

"Not really, well not anymore," Alex said. "I'll tell you all about it later…..we just had a bit of a misunderstanding. One of our most high profile patients finally woke up."

"Wait, Patient E woke up?"

Alex smiled, he was of an interest to the entire DEO, super special guests included. And he would be of any more interest when the two of the met.

"Yes, him," Alex said.

"It's weird, there was no brain activity in the past couple of months, and then he just woke up. And what's he….he's not dangerous is he?"

Alex thought this was a delicate question to answer.

"Not since he's calmed down," Alex said. "Still, upsetting him isn't a good idea and…..locking him up in a cell might have upset him….he actually might work at the DEO."

"Well, that's a pretty strange hiring policy you have…you sure you're alright? He didn't do anything to hurt you."

Alex smiled at the concern in her voice. Boy did the conversation change around.

"Yeah, you don't need to come flying in here faster than a speeding bullet," Alex said. "It would have been a help if you were here…but at the same time, I think it would have complicated the problem."

"Now you're worrying me, Alex."

"Trust me, it wasn't my intention," Alex said. "Get here as soon as you can, I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you…when you can get here…..you're not having any problems."

"No, nothing on my end, it's been pretty quiet tonight. I know that won't last…..I'm glad you're alright."

Alex smiled, she was glad as well, believe her, she was glad.

"Believe me, it was a pretty near miss," Alex said. "If I need anything, I'll call you….I would have last time, it's just, there was pretty much no way for me to get out last time….trust me, Kara."

"Right, I do," Kara said. "I should have been there tonight."

"You can't be there all the time," Alex said. "The DEO is able to function just fine, we have for years before Supergirl showed up. We are the best in the world at what we do."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said. "So, what is he like? He must be something if he's being recruited to the DEO already….unless you think he's worth keeping an eye on like me."

"Kara, we just didn't recruit you to keep an eye on you, you know," Alex said.

"Relax, Alex, I was only kidding," Kara said. "But, seriously, the moment I get away, I want to meet him…..I can't explain it….there's just a feeling I got every time I went past his cell. I can't explain it."

' _Oh, I can hazard a guess,'_ Alex said. _'Because I have the same feeling…and as weird as it is, I know what it is.'_

"Believe me Kara, I understand," Alex said. "I truly and completely understand."

* * *

Harry smiled. Anyone who knew magic could make chicken salad out of chicken…well, anyone who was around the block knew how the saying went. He wore a very elegant sleeveless silk shirt and a pair of nice pants.

He now could see without glasses. One of the only good things about his time at the Department of Mysteries was the Unspeakables cut his eyes out and new ones, with enhanced vision, grew back in their place.

Now, he studied the video of an attractive girl dressed in a blue top, and flowing skirt with a cape. Cape wouldn't be his preferred fashion choice, but it really worked well for her so Harry would not complain.

"Hmm, interesting," Harry said. "Very interesting. I wonder what her story is.

"She's Supergirl," Alex said. Harry turned around. "I should have know better than to sneak up on you, but I couldn't resist."

"Just trying to get educated on this new world," Harry said. "Since I'm going to be here for the long haul, I might as well know what I'm up against and who some…rather important people are."

Harry shook his head and returned his thoughts to the subject at hand.

"Never mind me though, this Supergirl, she's pretty fascinating," Harry said. "All of that power….and she uses it to save people."

"You sound like you don't approve," Alex said, raising an eyebrow at Harry's subject.

"I never said I didn't approve," Harry said. "She's just a lot better than most people are in that spot….she must have had a pretty good set of values….like the same set of values you had."

' _He can't have known, could he?'_ Alex asked. _'Just act, natural, smile, and nod.'_

"You agree with me," Harry said. "So, have you worked with her a lot?"

"Yes, a few times," Alex said.

"Interesting, I'd like a chance to meet her," Harry said. "And I think I'm going to give my answer….do you think you can walk to me to meet Director Henshaw?"

Alex had been caught off guard, mostly because she did not expect him to answer this soon.

"Oh, yes, I think I can," Alex said, wondering what Harry would say. This could turn out to be pretty good or kind of bad. She had no clear idea where this was going to come.

The two walked in and met with Director Henshaw.

"So, how are you holding up?" Hank asked.

"About as well as could be expected," Harry said. "I would apologize for being upset when I woke up earlier, but all of us can agree the last place anyone wants to be is trapped in some kind of containment cell."

"Fair enough, but I think you can even appreciate why we thought you might be a threat," Hank said.

"I won't lie I would have done something if I was in your position and you were in mine," Harry said. "So, you've offered me a place here with the DEO."

"I think your talents could be an asset, and…I'm sure someone like you would want a chance to expand on those talents," Hank said. "And we could use all of the help we can get, as I told you before."

"Yes, I'm blessed with a good memory,' Harry said. "And…..I have a few concerns."

Hank almost could tell where this was going.

"We don't make easy choices here," Hank said.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "It's just….we're keeping a lot under wraps here….how many people knew about the incident in Vegas when you found me? I mean the exact circumstances, and not a vague indication about how you found something in Vegas."

"Only a select, trusted few," Alex said. "It was a very tight and closed circle."

"Right," Harry said. "And I'm sure people will be thrilled a magical creature works for the DEO."

"I can't speak for the rest of the world, but magic is an open secret," Hank said. "It has its share of detractors, about as much as any other super powered individual would."

"Like Supergirl for example," Harry said.

"Yes, like Supergirl," Hank agreed. "We won't tell anyone your powers, unless you want them to know."

"Which might be smart," Harry said. "They're best kept under wraps…because one of three things could happen."

Harry hated the necessity of keeping magical powers under wraps, but damn he knew what would happen if the lid had been blown off.

"One, they're hunt me down and try to burn me at the stake," Harry said. "Which, I will be the first to inform you, no actual magic user has ever been burned at the stake, to my knowledge at least. If it's anything like it was back home, a bunch of innocent people were burned, while the few who did have magic allowed to get themselves caught out of sheer amusement, while laughing at the poor non-magicals who did get burned."

"It sounds like they were the ones who fanned the flames hysteria in the first place," Alex said.

"I come from a very messed up society," Harry said, repeating each word in a slow and concise way. "They only got around to passing laws in the past century which outlawed the hunting of anti-magicals…but we're getting off the subject."

"Of course," Hank said. "Continue."

"Or I'll end up in some lab where they try and cut me open to see what makes me tick," Harry said. "I don't want to have that done to me again. It wasn't pleasant the first time."

"Messed up society, remember?" Harry asked. "Or they're use me as an excuse to have super powered people, regardless of their origin, have to be registered with the government."

Alex shuddered at this particular revelation.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Alex said.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"It never works," Alex said.

"I believe I never answered your question," Harry said. He looked at both of them. "I've thought about it, and I'm not willing to work for the DEO."

Hank was surprised they had been turned down so flat.

"I will however work with it," Harry said. He looked at the two agents. "I think we've come to an understanding, haven't we?"

They appeared to have a similar relationship with Mr. Potter as they did Supergirl, although there would be some differences.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do," Hank said. "It will be interesting working with you."

' _Boy, you don't know the half of it,'_ Harry thought, even though his face remained stoic.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Adapt

_New Chapter of the Week Poll up at my blog for last week. Head there right now and vote, please. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Four: Adapt.**

* * *

Excessive amounts of property damage, people in danger, some alien prisoner escapee who liked to talk. This looked like a job for Supergirl. The Girl of Steel blasted to the source of the disturbance. An overturned bus had blocked the road and allowed her new talkative friend to have a pretty captive audience.

"You're all fortunate enough to witness the most powerful force the universe has to offer!" he yelled. "Just think…"

Supergirl shot out like a cork and nailed him with an uppercut punch to the face. The sound of knuckles cracking against bone echoed. The man flew back a few inches.

He stood tall, and lanky with dark hair covering a scarred face. At one time, he may have been a handsome man, at least looks wise. Personality wise, the Girl of Steel had a few serious doubts about this man's particular personality. He had dressed from head to toe with some kind of armor which had been forged from spare parts here on Earth. The man had a little bit going upstairs.

"Keep away from the people!" Supergirl yelled. "Whatever you want…they've done nothing to deserve this."

"Please, they should be honored!" the alien bellowed at the top of his lungs. "They should be grateful a marvel such as myself has graced them with my excellence!"

' _Oh, why today of all days it had to be one of the chatty ones?'_

The marvel finally pulled himself away from admiring himself long enough to take notice of the "S" shield on her chest and the fluttering red cape.

"So, this is the great hero in the world!" the armored alien said in a booming voice. "This is Supergirl….well, you don't scare me! You don't intimidate me, you don't….."

Supergirl finally grew tired of this guy just never shutting up and talking in the most grating voice possible. She picked him up off of the air and flew him halfway across the city. She dropped him down in the middle of a park area.

"YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" the man boomed in anger.

The criminal pointed his hand towards a swing set and levitated it into the air. Supergirl caught it before it flew over the fence and crushed some unsuspecting intruders.

"This is your last warning," Supergirl said. "Back down or…."

The former prisoner nailed Supergirl in the chest with an energy blast. She fought up to her feet until he channeled more power which brought her down to a kneeling position once again.

"There you are, on your knees in your proper place before me….OOF!"

Supergirl caught him once more in mid-sentence with a blast of heat vision. The armor absorbed most of the impact. It did not absorb her foot which nailed him in the face.

"You were saying?" Supergirl asked. She drew in a breath and used her super breath to take down Captain McChattypants here. He was full of hot air, more so given the fact he started to scream at the top of his lungs. "Here, I thought you were somebody who wanted a fight."

The criminal wiped the blood from his mouth, anger flashing through those eyes. He looked at Supergirl, teeth gritting into the most obvious snarl possible.

"You got lucky…."

Another force blasted the criminal down to his knees. The criminal struggled and he could see something move in the shadows.

The Girl of Steel had been caught by the energy around her. It beat down on her just as prominently as the yellow sunlight above her.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," the figure from the shadows said. "Skill has everything, and you don't have the skills to back up that powerful mouth of yours. Unless that is your super power…"

The villain regained his bearings and tried to grope around in the shadows only to find nothing.

"Come out and face me!" the villain yelled. "You can't hide from me…"

Supergirl caught him with one more blow. This time she found the weakest part of him. The villain dropped to the ground. One final punch for good measure resulted in the villain counting twenty winks.

"You didn't forget about me, didn't you?" Supergirl asked. She reared back and punched the lights out of her adversary which dropped him to the ground.

' _Finally, he shut up.'_

Supergirl turned to the force in the shadows. Through her enhanced vision, she spotted the image of a man, close to her age, maybe a little older, maybe a little bit younger.

"Not too bad. I've been wanting to see you in action. The video clips don't do you justice, mainly because the camera work is so wonky…..we better bound and gag him."

Restraints fastened around the man along with a gag.

"So, who are…you're him, aren't you?" Supergirl asked.

"We better be careful where we have this conversation. You never know where they have ears….let's get us out of here."

Supergirl nodded, this made a whole lot of sense. She prepared to make a move.

"I can fly us back to the DEO in…"

Something tugged on Supergirl, and the two of them appeared, along with their prisoner back in the DEO before the Girl of Steel was able to finish her sentence.

"No time?"

She had been baffled to how this could happen. Supergirl turned in time to face the young man pulling down a shadow. Those brilliant green eyes, not like anything she ever saw on any human, appeared right before her. She had been blown away by them. The rest of the package was not half bad either.

"Would you believe in a thing called magic?" he asked. "Harry Potter, at your service….or Patient E as you knew me up until about two days ago. Or is it Subject E? I can never tell."

"Yes, you are him…..I can't believe it," Supergirl said.

"So, I take it you have questions," Harry said. "And I know you're curious, you must have been given you looked in on me at least once a week."

"You knew that?" Supergirl asked.

"My kind can sense attractive women nearby, even when they're on a subconscious level," Harry said. "Don't worry though, I found your curiosity quite endearing yours and….Agent Danvers as well."

And speaking of Agent Danvers, here she came around the corner. She looked on with a smile as Supergirl and the new agent were getting to know each other.

"Good, the two of you have met each other," Alex said. "Saves me from having to introduce you and….oh you brought him in too….."

"Yes," Supergirl said. "I would put him in a cell with a sound dampener. Trust me when I say it's going to get pretty old very fast to walk past his cell and hear him yammering on about this and that all day long."

"I can imagine how it would," Alex said. "Wish I would have been out there to see the two of you team up."

"Well, it isn't much of a team up," Harry said. "The idiot spent half of his time looking for me, while Supergirl punched him in the back of the head."

"The bound and gag thing was your idea," Supergirl said. "Just what can you do?"

"Well," Harry said with a smile. "That would be revealing my secrets, and you wouldn't tell anyone your powers."

Supergirl nodded, he did have a good point. There were times where Kara pushed the limits of her powers, but there were times where she could be a bit more as well. She wondered what the cap for them, if there even was one. She had her series of setbacks though.

"I'm curious about yours, but….I'm sure we can both learn what each other can do soon enough," Harry said. "And stick around, and I'm sure you might get a taste of what I could do."

Kara took one look into those eyes, she couldn't help herself. She could feel a burst of energy wash over her and warmth spread through her body.

Alex looked from the two of them and had been torn from amusement to exasperation. Her sister looked to be inches away from slamming Harry against the wall in an attempt to have her wicked way with him.

"Okay, Harry, can I have a word with you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, of course," Harry said. "I'll see you later, Supergirl."

"Looking forward to it," she said with a smile which would not leave her face any time soon. "I….need to get back…civilian life type responsibilities…and stuff…and…..well it was nice meeting you."

Alex and Harry made their way out of the office.

"So, it seems like you do have the same effect on alien women than you do on human women," Alex said.

"Is this a direct admission I'm having an effect on your?" Harry asked.

"Well, I observe things," Alex said.

Harry responded with a smug smile. If this was the game she wanted to play, then so be it.

"I'm sure you observe a lot of things," Harry said. He stepped about as close as he would allow to her. "So, this is the third alien who went public this week with their grievances? I'm not sure if this is normal, even with the DEO, but….."

"Believe me, we're looking into things," Alex said. "If there's someone behind this, we'll know. It doesn't seem to be any of the usual subjects."

Alex paused for a couple of seconds and frowned before she continued to speak.

"You and I both know about as well as anyone else this could be a coincidence," Alex said.

"And this is where you learn something really interesting about me," Harry said. He leaned closer towards Alex, those lips curling into a smile. "I don't believe in coicidences. There's something brewing."

"I'll relay your concerns to above, or you can….I guess," Alex said.

"Are you denying I have a point?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Alex said. She took a moment to clear her thoughts. "So, at the risk of almost getting my ass kicked again, I was wondering if you were up for a few rounds in the training room."

"Why not," Harry said. "I have some excessive energy to burn….I'll try and hold back as much as I can this time."

"Oh, I don't want you to hold back," Alex said. "I want you to hit me with everything."

"Trust me, Alex," Harry said. "If I really hit you with anything, I'd rip you apart. And neither of us wants this to happen."

Alex responded with a nod. The two of them entered the sparring room with Alex looking at Harry. She was glad he decided to do this while wearing a shirt this time. Seeing him working out without a shirt distracted her. After Harry underwent the transformation, well it did his body good, really good.

"Hit me with your best shot," Harry said.

Alex saw this as a challenge to get break through Harry's defenses. She winded back with a kick and Harry dodged out of the way.

The DEO Agent gritted her teeth and attempted to fire another kick towards Harry. Harry flashed in the other direction and avoided the kick from hitting him in the face. Alex spun around and went for a back hand punch. Harry grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground.

"I wonder how good you would be if you actually use your powers," Alex said.

"Well, there's always some kind of passive power use," Harry said. "And here I thought you were done with theories….you wanted action."

Alex smiled and rushed Harry. She tried to nail him with a punch. The back hand strike sailed over the top of Harry's head. He returned fire with a series of rapid fire punches of his own. Harry strung together those punches and backed Alex off to the ground.

"Come on!"

Harry took Alex down onto the ground and pinned her down to the ground. They made skin to skin contact for the briefest moment until Harry sprung to a standing position.

Alex recovered from her momentary distraction and rushed Harry. Harry grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down onto the ground. Alex bounced up and tried to attack Harry. Harry avoided the punch and avoided another series of jabs.

Harry caught Alex by the ankle and took her down to the ground. She flipped down onto the ground, with Harry straddling her one more time.

"So, do you give up?" Harry asked. "I think it's safe to say I won this one."

Alex squirmed underneath Harry's body. She inhaled and exhaled at the feeling of him on top of her. Their body heat meeting together caused a warm feeling to appear between Alex's thighs. Harry rolled over back onto his feet and allowed Alex to get to her feet.

"Best two out of three?" Alex asked.

"If you think you can bring it," Harry said.

Alex took a few seconds. She learned a bit about Harry's fighting abilities. Now she would have to go in and go for the attack. Alex stepped back and rushed towards Harry. She swung a punch towards him.

Harry smiled when his sparring partner backed him up a couple of inches. She tried a new technique, moving around him. Harry could tell she was used to fighting people who could crush her.

Alex flipped over the top of his head. Harry spun around and caught her around the waist. A takedown brought Alex down onto the ground. Alex rolled over and bounced up to a standing position. She looked at Harry who had her backed up against the wall.

She came down from underneath him, sliding underneath Harry's legs. Alex caught Harry around his waist with a body scissors and attempted to flip him to the ground. Harry flipped her off of the waist.

Alex rolled over and landed onto her feet. Harry grabbed Alex and shoved her back against the ground. Alex slipped off of the attack.

' _No, no, I can get him.'_

She swung a punch towards Harry. Harry caught the arm and flipped her down onto the ground. Alex landed with a thump with Harry pushing her down onto the ground.

"Oh, how do you do it?"

Their first sparring session had been the most even so far. Alex tried to step up her game, but every time she did, Harry slipped a little bit ahead.

"Here's a painful lesson for you," Harry said. "I'm the adaptable sort."

"Yes, I noticed," Alex said.

"Back in my world, there was a magical creature who had an allure which reduced all men into drooling wrecks," Harry said.

' _You mean like how you do with most women,'_ Alex thought, thanking her lucky stars she managed to figure out a way not to say this particular statement out loud.

Harry smiled when offering Alex a hand to her feet.

"The first time, I had been caught up in the allure as much as any other person," Harry said. "I trained my mind to block it out though. The same thing with some particular powerful bits of magic. And I guess that passes out to more mundane things."

Harry looked towards Alex.

"If there was a way I could turn that part of me off, I would," Harry said. He moved in closer towards Alex. "Trust me, I would…"

Alex placed a finger upon Harry's lips, as if trying to stop him from saying something.

"Don't worry, I know you couldn't," Alex said. "And I really enjoy the challenge….I guess I've been a bit of a perfectionist….wanting to be the best I can."

' _And falling a bit short.'_

Alex pulled her finger away and Harry frowned when looking back into her bright eyes.

"Hell of a bump on your head," Harry said.

"Oh, I guess it is," Alex said. "It's not the first time I've got sparring injuries….some bumps, bruises, cuts, and broken bones…"

Harry leaned over and placed his hand on the top of Alex's forehead. He channeled a little bit of energy through his hand and through the top of Alex's head.

Alex shuddered the second the energy healed the bruising on the top of her head. Harry smiled and stepped back. Alex reached up and grabbed Harry's hands to pull him back towards her.

"Thank you," Alex said. "I just hope I won't get too….attached to your healing hands…."

The healing hands had a bit of a side effect, as Harry noticed. The DEO agent leaned forward and moved towards Harry, before she lost her nerve.

Alex's lips pressed against Harry's. The moment her lips met his, electricity coursed through her body. Harry's lips on her lips caused tingling feelings to go down Alex's body. She would hate to see what else he could do if he reduced her to jelly with a mere kiss.

Harry almost expected this to happen. Alex's soft lips pressed against his. Harry's hands reached behind her and wrapped around her warm body, pressing her against his toned body. The athletic agent's body moved against his.

The moment Harry's tongue demanded entrance, Alex opened her mouth to accept it. His tongue pushed down her throat and massaged her tonsils. Alex decided turn about was fair play.

Alex eagerly stuck her tongue down Harry's throat in response. She wrapped her legs around him and Harry continued to deepen the kiss on her.

The two pulled away from each other. Alex leaned in, with a sultry smile on her face, with Harry wrapping his arm around her.

"Wow," Alex said. "That was amazing….it was really amazing."

"Yes, it was quite nice," Harry said.

Alex decided to take Harry down, although in a more pleasurable way possible. Harry leaned back on the work bench and Alex straddled his hips. She bent down for another kiss and continued to suckle on Harry's lips.

Harry's hands reached behind Alex and cupped her ass. She moaned into his mouth and Alex rotated her hips down onto his crotch.

"This is nice," Alex said, leaning in for another kiss and feeling Harry's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Oh, I'm sure we can do better than nice," Harry said. He leaned in and kissed her on the side of the ear, causing the woman to shiver above him. "You want to see how?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Show me."

Alex closed her eyes and suddenly, an alarm buzzed right next to her. At first, she thought it was her alarm clock waking her up from a wonderful dream.

"Someone's coming," Harry said. "Likely not a good idea to do this in headquarters, come to think about it."

Alex would have disagreed. The danger factor made things really exciting, even though she had been brought close to the edge and at the last minute Harry pulled her all the way back and back to reality.

"Right," Alex said. "When, we're on the clock….we should be professional about this."

"Yes," Harry said.

Alex cursed the fact her inhibitions washed away with a snap of the finger. She was so close to having Harry out of his pants and his cock down her throat until she sucked him dry. She was certain he would taste as good as he looked.

A knock on the door allowed Harry and Alex to regain their bearings.

"Nice sparring session," Harry said.

"Yes, we're going to have to do more of this sometime," Alex said. She leaned closer towards Harry before the door opened. "Maybe a more, intimate session."

The door opened and Director Henshaw stepped inside.

"I thought I might find you two here," Henshaw said.

"I'm just trying to get better, you know how Harry has been approving by leaps and bounds," Alex said with a straight face. "And I want to keep up with him when we're out on the field."

Harry knew the Director knew what came close to going on during these closed door sessions.

"Well, regardless of what you've been doing, I need all hands on deck," Hank said. "We've come across a peculiar discovery…..and I want you to take a look at it….you as well, Mr. Potter…this may be up your alleyway."

* * *

Harry noticed a malnourished looking man strapped to the table. Drool poured out of his mouth when he shook on the table.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming!" the man breathed. "And you can't stop him, the great one is coming!"

"He's been talking nonsense for the past hour, sir," the doctor said. "There's….something stuck to his chest, I'm not sure what it is but….we're afraid to touch it."

Harry noticed something keep wiggling around underneath the man's shirt. He turned to the rest of the DEO and motioned for them to stand back, so they did.

He waved his hand and the shirt pulled off of the captive in question.

Latched to the man's chest was a glowing purple starfish.

"So, do you recognize it?" Hank asked.

"No, do you?" Harry asked.

Harry waved his hand and blasted the creature on the man's chest. The creature dug into the man's chest and he thrashed around as if having a heart attack.

"Not magical," Harry said, lifting his hand one more time. "It's something else….something not of this Earth."

Exactly what it was, Harry had yet to figure out. He knew they ran into something dangerous.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Week Sixteen chapter of the week poll is up at the blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/_

* * *

 

**Chapter Five: Connection.**

If anything at all amused and annoyed Harry Potter in equal spades, the unknown and mysteries resided in a permanent spot at the top of the list. Harry found uncovering the mysteries of life to be a challenge, even when he had been back home. This starfish had not been like anything he had ever seen before in his life.

"So, it's like nothing you've seen before?" Alex asked. Harry responded with a shake of his head. "Nothing at all."

Harry smiled, and gave her one of those looks. Alex shrugged her shoulders with a smile and Harry waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I think we've established this is like nothing we've ever ran into before back home," Harry said. "Granted, I'm not a magical creature expert, but I'm pretty sure nothing like that followed me through. When I sealed the portal, I made a brief scan of the surrounding area. There was nothing."

Alex stepped back, the look on Harry's face looked so strong, he would be among one of the universe's best(or maybe worst depending on your perspective) liars to pull something off. Harry leaned in and smiled at her.

"Could I have made a miscalculation when searching?" Harry asked. "It's very possible, I've been known to make mistakes. No one is perfect, and I don't claim to be."

"You don't think you made a mistake, have you?" Alex asked before she could help herself.

"Don't assume anything," Harry said. "I assumed me defeating one of the most dangerous dark lords might get me a little bit of leeway but….it didn't end well."

Alex wondered if Harry let a few bits and pieces of his past slip out. The little she managed to get from him regarding his former world made Alex glad for his sake there was no way possible for him to send back.

"There are some really good people there, and it makes it even more infuriating to see most of them have their hands tied," Harry said. "It's really frustrating, but what are you going to do about it."

Harry took a moment to look at the readings off of the Starfish. The DEO had not been able to separate the Starfish parasite from the man. Whatever it was doing to this particular man, it had to be have done so for a reason, even if Harry could not figure out the reason off of the top of his hiead.

"I have a theory," Harry said.

"Believe me, I'm all ears," Alex said.

"It's a parasite which latches onto something….and by the looks of things, I'm not sure the man he was latched to was completely in the driver's seat," Harry said. He paused and waited for Alex to nod to see if she followed what he said. "Therefore, the man might not be injured, it might be the starfish who suffered the injury."

"So, you think he's latched onto the man in an attempt to….I don't know….try and save himself," Alex said.

"Well, if parasites work the same way they do back in my world, they need energy to feed off of," Harry said. "Their nature is they suck of whatever they need. And I've run into some pretty nasty parasites, and no, I'm not referring to the ones who ran for public office."

This statement received a bit of a smile from Alex, and Harry had her into the palm of his hand.

"This Starfish parasite has to be have been drawn here for some reason," Harry said. "We don't know how many more are here."

"Can't you create a tracking beacon or something with your magic?" Alex asked. Harry responded with one of the longest looks of irritation Alex ever encountered in her life. "Why do I feel I gravely offended you somehow?"

"No, you didn't gravely offend me," Harry said. "It's actually not a bad idea….but learning the bio-metrics of a new creature and applying with it magic….can be…"

Harry struggled to find the right word. Alex moved over to pluck the words out of his mouth.

"It can be a bit of a crapshoot," Alex said.

"You're good in putting the right words into my mouth," Harry said. "And another things into my mouth."

Alex remembered the kiss from earlier and the fact they had some unfinished business. Business which unfortunately would have to wait until later. The doors swung open and the Director of the DEO stepped inside.

"We've done a sweep of the general area," Henshaw said. "We haven't found anything….no eggs, no nests, not even a pod."

"We're missing something," Harry said. "Is our latest guest safe?"

"You're certain you can't break the parasite away from him?" Henshaw asked.

"I'm running off of limited information," Harry said. "If I could run into one of these things out in the wild and raw before they attached themselves to someone, I might be able to find a way to break them away from our guest in question. As of right now, no, we're pretty much stuck."

Henshaw's face curled into a stoic look and he responded with a nod.

"I'm going to warn you right now, and….it's better you learn this now, and not when we're stuck in the middle of something even nastier," Harry said. Henshaw looked towards him. "Magic can do a lot of good things. It can do a lot of amazing things….and can make people's lives a lot easier."

Harry made sure both of them heard what he was going to say. Having plenty of time to think resulted in Harry coming to some interesting revelations."

"It can be good at pulling your ass out of the fire when it's really needed," Harry said. "And it can also cause more problems than necessary, make the fire your ass is in even greater. The point is, it can't solve all of the world's problems."

"Of course, and I'm sorry if I implied it did," Hank said.

Powers could never solve every single problem.

"It's all up here in the end," Harry said. "And….I wasn't accusing you of not knowing what magic could do. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page here….I'm sure you want to find a way to extract that guy from the parasite just as much as we do."

"The DEO will put their entire resources behind it," Hank said. "Right now, without knowing where he's been or….anything along those lines, we could be running around in circles."

Harry remembered the problems with running around in circles.

"So, do we have any leads we can check out?"

"Actually, I have an idea," Alex said.

"Well, if you have an idea, then the two of you can check it out," Hank said. "Call for backup if you see even one starfish."

The DEO director thought it was something he should remember. This particular breed of starfish sounded familiar, as if like a legend he had read back before he took on the bask. The Martian within could not determine what it was.

Harry and Alex made their way to the transport and headed off onto their next mission.

"So, do you think he has an idea what it is?" Harry asked.

"He has ideas," Alex said, shrugging in response. "I'm not certain how good they are."

Harry figured as much. Less than concrete ideas really did anyone any good.

* * *

 

The docks had been where this man had been picked up. Harry returned to the scene of the crime and stepped forward. He inhaled the air around.

"I'm not sure if you're going to smell anything other than dead fish," Alex said. She caught a whiff in the air and turned around. "Lots and lots of dead fish."

Harry stepped forward and walked onto the docks. No eggs, no pods, nothing, but Harry was not convinced there was no evidence. He looked towards the edge of the dock and noticed a hole.

"The DEO already skimmed this one but…whoa!"

Alex had been caught off guard when Harry waved his hand and several splashes of a purple liquid rose from the water. It had a different glow to it.

"How did you….actually I know how you did it," Alex said, stopping when she knew the answer she was going to get. "So, this is…"

"The scan of this fluid is similar to the starfish creature we have back at the DEO," Harry said. "I wouldn't touch it, Alex."

Alex withdrew her hand and Harry examined the purple fluid closely. The fluids bubbled when Harry took a moment to look them over. The frown grew even more prominent over his face when Harry observed what it did.

"Not anything of this Earth," Harry said. "It's giving off a low level energy….and it was feeding off of the small micro-orgamnisms in the water…..and it's transmitting…"

"Wait, what?" Alex asked.

Harry took Alex completely off guard. The sorcerer turned around and locked onto her eyes.

"There's more of these things," Harry said. "This one has been separated, and if I had to hazard a guess, it was trying to send a signal to the mother organism, only it isn't being picked up."

"More of them are on Earth, or is this the only one?" Alex asked.

Alex experienced a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry took some of the fluids into a vial. The vial started to melt, until Harry reinforced it with magic.

"We'll find out when we take a look at it," Harry said.

Harry considered a couple of possibilities with what he might find out. It was obviously something not of this Earth or maybe even any Earth he ever encountered.

He gripped Alex by the arm, making sure to balance the sample in his hand. The two of them flashed away and landed in the midst of the DEO headquarters which caused some of the people there to jump up.

"Still not used to that," one of them muttered.

Harry smiled, taking his sudden teleportation, and the chaos it caused in stride. He held out a vial.

"I found something, a sample….some weird purple ooze for lack of a better term," Harry said. "It might be from the creature, or it might be from something else entirely…..I need to set it somewhere where a scan can be ran."

"Oh, there's…a lab which you can use."

Harry smiled and had been pointed in the right direction towards his lab. The vial slipped from his hands when sitting it down upon the table. He double checked to ensure the glass remained reinforce.

' _If this escapes into the wild, not sure what would happen,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm going to make a guess though it won't be good.'_

Harry walked in and set up a miniature station. He waved his hands and drew several rune stones, essentially creating the magical version of a state of the art lab.

"How long?" Alex asked. Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "How long until we know?"

Harry tapped a finger underneath his chin and thought hard.

"I'd say it's going to be about ten hours, give or take," Harry said. "No one touch it….but if it starts to act up for any reason, contact me at once."

The DEO scientists all nodded and wondered what they were dealing with. Harry and Alex stepped back and returned.

"So, ten hours?" Alex asked. She checked her watch. "Until something else comes on….all we have to do is wait….."

It was getting rather late, or early for her. Her shift technically was over about an hour ago, even though she was on call for an emergencies.

"I guess if we're not needed here, we better go back to my place," Alex said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "It would be a nice change of scenery, and you can't look me in the eye and say sticking around the office is healthy."

"You have a point," Harry said with a chuckle. "Just grab my hand and….."

Alex already fastened around Harry's hand and the two of them teleported away.

There was a tingling feeling in Alex's body every time they teleported somewhere. She could not explain it, but something about the entire process excited her in ways which were pretty difficult to explain and sort of difficult to understand, at least in the back of her mind.

' _This is amazing,'_ Alex said with a bright smile over her face the moment they returned home, well her home, and her sister's, but it could be Harry's too if he really, really wanted it to.

Harry did not have the heart to tell Alex he picked up on pretty much all of her thoughts. Not on purpose, not with any malicious intents, but his kind really could pick up on the thoughts of women when they were excited and emotional. It helped in certain degrees, degrees which Harry had unfortunately not have had a chance to test out to be honest.

' _Soon enough, if she's inviting me home,'_ Harry thought. _'She must want to finish what she started earlier.'_

And considering they had about ten hours to kill, give or take, Harry was not really opposed to this particular action. A smile popped up over his face when the two of them arrived back.

* * *

 

Alex had been surprised when Harry dropped them outside of her apartment and not directly inside.

"It's really rude to enter someone's home without announcing yourself," Harry said. "Even if it was invited…..you're not the only one who lives here, are you?"

"Well, there is my sister," Alex admitted. "But she's normally at the office around this…."

Alex's words had been cut off by some frantic shuffling around inside. She didn't need super hearing to hear the screams of anguish coming from inside.

"I'm late, I'm late….how can I be late….the alarm clock, I swear, it never works half of the time when you really want it to work….."

The door popped open, and the person in question almost tripped when falling out of the door. She would have stopped herself from hitting the ground on her own, only there was no need for her to do so. A pair of strong hands shot up, caught her, and propped her up.

"Wow, you must be late if you're not watching where you're going," Alex said. "What happened?"

"The alarm clock happened….." she said, realizing who caught her.

For the second time, Kara ran afoul of this particularly enchanting set of green eyes. They dazzled her in the worst way possible and caused a breath to escape her body. Only one word passed through Kara's lips and through her mind when looking at him.

' _Whoa,'_ Kara thought to herself, before shaking her head in an attempt to calm herself down. _'Okay, stay calm and…'_

"You must be, Kara," Harry said.

"Right, I'm….yeah I am, and I'm….who are you?" Kara asked.

He knew Supergirl, but he didn't know Kara, at least not yet. And she really wanted to know him, a deep biological impulse threatened to rise up and take control of her.

"I'm Harry, I'm a co-worker of Alex's….we're actually coming here to work on something," Harry said.

Kara blinked and her mind went into a very insane place.

"Well, I'll let you….I really need to be going," Kara said. "It was nice meeting you…..Harry…but I need to be going…"

Kara checked her watch and realized she really needed to be doing. She realized Harry still had his arms holding her up.

"Sure you can stand?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, I'm good, I'm really, really, good," Kara said, taking a deep breath and letting it all out. "I'll just get out of your way…"

Kara slipped away from Harry and could feel a cold shiver going down her spine when detaching from him. She chalked it up to what Cat was going to say if she was late, on this morning, of all mornings.

' _It's a really good thing no one else can put up with her for long,'_ a naughty little voice thought in the back of Kara's head.

Harry responded with a chuckle and turned towards Alex.

"She has it a lot better together when she's Supergirl, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

Alex was glad she wasn't drinking something, because if she had been, she would have spit it out all over the wall.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "I'm sure anyone can piece it together and I have a pretty keen eye for detail. There's a fair amount about her body language which is similar as both Kara and Supergirl, and to be fair, she's made some big changes as well."

"Right," Alex said. "So you figured it out….you figured out…"

"Yeah, I'm not going to yell from the top of skyscrapers Kara Danvers is Supergirl," Harry said with a smile. "Although, you do realize she's about as interested in me as you are, if more so."

Alex smiled when turning around. Blessed with keen observation skills, Alex figured out her sister's interest in the handsome Mr. Potter rather quickly. She slipped the key into the lock and twisted it, turning it around.

"Well, she is very interested in you, it seems," Alex said.

"Well, how do you feel about this?" Harry asked. "How do you feel about her?"

"Well, she's Kara, she's my sister….what are you trying to imply anyway?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said.

Alex frowned, hands on her hips when the door opened. Harry was not fazed by her glare, which actually made her look soften and smile. A man who do not back down despite the threat of a female excited her on some level deep down, and what excited her more was he was the type of man who would take charge when it counted the most.

' _It would be really amazing,'_ Alex thought to herself, a bright smile crossing over her face, heart beating a little bit faster when she considered what could happen next.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Alex asked. She leaned closer towards Harry with a smile on her face.

"I'll let you come to the conclusion yourself," Harry said. "As for your sister though….."

"Under normal circumstances, I would have been appalled with the prospect of sharing a man with another woman, or….potentially women," Alex said. "But….there's also an….appeal to it."

Alex struggled to find the right words. She made a decision of what to do. Time to stake her claim first, before anyone else did. Given the fact Kara hovered around Harry's orbit, it would not be wise for Alex's chance to slip away.

' _She who hesitates loses,'_ Alex thought.

"Why don't you relax and make yourself at home?" Alex asked. "Actually, it's been a long day….my bedroom is right around the corner, why don't you lie down, and make yourself comfortable."

Harry smiled at her not so subtle attempt to get him into bed. Given the fact this would result in something.

Alex could not believe she used a cheap tactic men used on her to get her inside their beds. It really worked.

"Just get nice and comfy," Alex said. "And I'll slip out of my work clothes and be with you in a minute."

She reached over and scooped something out of the dresser, making her way into the next room.

Harry reclined on the bed and trued to Alex's promise, it was pretty soft. He had been a bit miffed their actions had been broken up. This time, Harry hoped there would be no interference.

' _Knowing my luck.'_

Harry smiled when moments later, Alex made her way out of the bathroom wearing a silky black robe. The robe hung open a little bit to reveal a sheer black top which showed how excited the DEO agent became for this. Her toned stomach made Harry's eyes draw straight to her navel and move down to her legs where she wore a lacy pair of black panties. Harry drew his eyes over her legs, which had been covered in stockings and they looked amazing.

"Comfortable?" Alex asked, throwing herself down onto Harry's lap.

The allure he gave off erased all of her inhibitions. Nothing she wouldn't want to do, although she would not dare do it. Alex smirked at Harry, hands running down his chest and working over the buttons of his shirt.

"I think I can find a way to relax you even more," Alex said, popping her lips. "What do you say lover….."

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Alex into a sensual kiss. The gorgeous brunette's tongue found its way into Harry's mouth. She grabbed Harry's neck and kissed the side of his mouth, before marking up his neck.

Alex made quick work of Harry's shirt and enjoyed feeling of the sculpture of his abs. Her hands worked down his body and the two of them continued to make out.

The hot and moist lips pushed over Harry's mouth, and her tongue started to delve even further into his mouth.

"Mmm, Alex," Harry said, the moment her mouth removed from his.

Alex worshipped the body of her god with a series of kisses. She continued her tour down his body and smiled.

"I think you're not as comfortable as you could be," Alex said, giving Harry's trouser bulge a small squeeze. "Why don't we let him out to play?"

"I'm sure you'd love to play with it," Harry said.

Alex unbuckled Harry's pants and pulled them down beneath his ankles. She grabbed the fabric revealing his throbbing hard cock. Alex's drool almost hit it.

' _This is going to be fun.'_

She looked upon the thickest, most delightful cock her eyes had ever laid on. Alex's tongue brushed around her mouth and she moistened her lips.

"Too much for you to handle?" Harry asked.

Alex's lips curled into a smile. She could handle this. The DEO agent grabbed Harry's cock and pulled it towards her mouth. She opened wide and worked this hunk of manhood deep between her lips, filling her throat all the way up from it.

Harry leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of her tight and warm mouth around him. Alex licked him all the way down when working him inside her mouth. She gave him a sensual blowjob with lots of high intense slurping.

Alex went all the way down on Harry, taking his thick prick into the back of her throat. She wanted more of him and would get all of him.

"Good, good, keep it up," Harry said, guiding her all the way. "You want to worship me, don't you?"

Alex looked up at Harry with her mouth full of cock and slurped all the way down on his tool in response. A lesser man would have come undone right then and there. Harry showed how much he had in the tank.

Harry rocked his thick cock up into Alex's tight throat and could feel the lust rolling off of her body. The thickness of his cock pulsed in her.

Alex worked over his cock, taking it deep into her throat as far, massaging the base with her skilled and soft hands. She made it her mission in life to taste the cum of the powerful Fae slamming his cock down her throat.

"You're so good, you deserve a reward."

Alex re-doubled her efforts and started to suck Harry's thick cock, bringing it into her mouth. Her mouth moistened the more she went down onto Harry with a few rapid fire and hard sucks.

Harry's balls bloated with their cum and knew there would be a second before he fired everything he had into the mouth of the lovely agent.

"Get ready, there's going to be a lot."

Alex's hand wrapped around Harry's balls and squeezed them tightly in an attempt to coax the cum out of it. The moment she weighed those balls in her hand, her pussy twitched.

' _He isn't kidding.'_

Harry pushed forward and could feel the rush of a long overdue release. Alex offered up her mouth and throat, and Harry fired his cum inside her throat, coating the insides of it with his white-hot spunk.

Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the cum. It tasted better than chocolate and sent a rush of warmth through her body. The force of him cumming inside her mouth made Alex cum in a rapid fire rate.

The never ending load dumped into Alex's mouth and like a good little girl, she finished her meal. She pulled away from Harry with a sultry smile.

"Oh, that's so good, I want more," Alex said.

Harry motioned for Alex to lie back on the bed. He pealed down Alex's panties to reveal those dripping lips, primed and ready.

"I'm hungry," Harry said.

"Help yourself," Alex said, spreading her legs in response.

Harry held her legs apart and licked the inner lips. She moistened from the sucking off and Harry traveled his tongue down her nether lips.

Alex grabbed onto the back of his head and she breathed loudly in response. Harry's hands grabbed her thighs and his handsome face drove between her dripping thighs along with his tongue. It started to swirl around her insides.

"Better than a vibrator!" Alex yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry sure hoped so. His tongue delved inside Alex's pussy and swirled around him. Harry licked Alex's wet cunt and brought her to a series of pleasurable moans. The dark haired beauty thrashed up and down underneath him.

All of Alex's most erotic dreams came true when Harry ate her out to a pleasurable climax. The moment she hit downward, she wanted him inside her.

"Good, you're nice and wet," Harry said. "How do you want my cock?"

"In me and hard ,please," Alex said, biting down on her lips.

Harry smiled and positioned his throbbing prick against her entrance. Those legs spread for him and Harry could not wait to be inside her. He slid inside her, stretching the sheath beneath him.

"FUCK!" Alex yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Oooh, yes….fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Harry smiled and held on to gain some leverage. Once the leverage had been gained, Harry started to pick up a steady amount of momentum, spearing his thick rod into the tight and womanly depths of this beautiful goddess beneath him.

Alex cared little about how much she scratched Harry's back up. She knew he could handle it. It only encouraged Harry to push his rod deeper inside her dripping pussy. Harry held onto Alex's hips and speared into her.

"Yes, yes, more, more!" Alex yelled. "MORE!"

Alex could have chewed down on her lower lip so much, she was starting to be driven to the edge of pure bliss. Harry continued to work her over with steadier thrusts, hammering her tight pussy for everything it was worth. She stretched when taking him inside her. Harry held on and penetrated her with a few more thrusts.

"You're doing so good," Harry said. He toyed with Alex's perky breasts causing her to breath in and out. They were a nice little handful. "And you're not taking it all yet, although you will in a minute."

The moment Harry bottomed out inside Alex, her orgasm struck hard. Juices pumped out and lubricated Harry's prick to slide into her center. The young man's pumping inside her made Alex hang onto him with her lips. She ensured he stayed not too far from her.

Harry's nature caused him to draw upon the sexual energy Alex gave off while pushing just enough back into her. Her pussy tightened around Harry the second he pummeled her with all she was worth. Harry would not back off for any reason. He kept up, kept hammering her no matter what.

"Cumming, again!" Alex moaned. "Pound me, harder!"

"You can't live without my cock, can you?" Harry asked.

Alex could feel him push into her depths. She clenched around him, not wanting Harry to pull out. He had no intention.

"No, I can't, I can't live without you, baby!" Alex yelled. "Any woman would be….missing out, if she missed this big cock…oooh, I'm cumming again."

"Yes, you are," Harry said. "Because of my cock. Because you can't get enough of it, can you?"

Alex hung onto the side of Harry's arm, giving a heavy breath. Harry plunged inside her with a few more pumps, rocking the inside of her pussy with as much as he could. Alex clenched up around him to draw Harry into her depths. She could not get enough of this cock.

"No, sir, I can't, please, Harry, harder, cum inside me!" Alex yelled.

Harry brought Alex to more mind numbing orgasms yet. The hours ticked away when he reduced her to a moaning animal. He smiled, drawing off the sexual energy to feed into his power, to go longer, feeding some back into her so he could keep fucking her. The cycle continued over and over again.

Alex thought by now her pussy would be reduced to a dripping mess of jelly. Harry kept fucking her hard, ramming his thick cock inside her tight pussy.

"Soon," Harry said, smiling. "I want you to cum for me again."

Alex thrashed up around Harry, tensing around his tool. She brought the juices down, lubricating Harry's path inside her. Harry held onto Alex, working his way inside her with a few long thrusts. His balls filled up with the excessive amount of cum inside her.

"I can feel it," Alex said. "It's going to be big…"

"So much you can barely handle it," Harry said. "But, it won't stop you from wanting it….."

Harry's mouth marked Alex's neck for his. Alex rose her hips up and took Harry deep inside her. His thick balls slapped against Alex's thighs and he gave one more push.

Alex's entire body sized up when Harry drained the contents of his balls into her. Each blast of cum coating her insides brought a new fresh orgasm.

Harry emptied his load into Alex, sharing the sweet mutual release to them. Alex grabbed Harry's arm, screaming so loud someone with super hearing might have heard her from halfway across the city.

He finished inside her, and pulled out. The bubbling of cum spilled from Alex's pussy. The dark haired woman ran her hands down her body and started to play with herself, feeling where Harry planted his seed, and slowly dragging her fingers up her body, to taste herself.

"Turn over," Harry said.

Alex balanced herself on her hands and knees, with her legs spread for Harry. Harry slipped inside her to drill her into the bed from behind.

"Make me your bitch!"

* * *

 

Kara Danvers sat across town, mouth wide open, along with her ears. She slipped her glasses down, after having looked across town. She wiped the drool off of her chin and managed to pull herself away from herself long enough to return to work.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Bonding

**Chapter Six: Bonding.**

* * *

Kara Danvers tried to put herself into full Supergirl mode when she flew to the DEO. She would not even mention what she saw, what she heard from across town. Not to mention the fact she really was not supposed to be using her powers to do that. She heard her sister moaning from all the way across town and curiosity got the better of the young woman.

She saw something which would not leave her mind. And it wasn't for horrible reasons, if it was for horrible reasons, Kara would actually beat at ease.

' _Okay, just calm down,'_ Kara thought. _'You're going to have to face him at the DEO….don't try and imagine him in his underwear though whatever you do.'_

Kara never quite figured out why people said to imagine people in their underwear. There were some people who she would never want to imagine in their underwear and others where other, seedier thoughs entered Kara's mind.

Supergirl dropped down in front of the DEO entrance. People moved around in the DEO corridors and some of them were muttering. She noticed Alex walking there, with a business like expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Me?" Kara asked. Her voice hit a higher pitch. "Oh, yeah, I'm good, I'm really good, I'm fine, I've never been better, I've had a really good morning."

Alex blinked and stared into Kara's eyes for a few seconds. She frowned.

"How about you?" Kara asked, hoping to divert Alex's attention away from you.

"Me?" Alex asked. "Oh, I'm fine…you got to work on time, didn't you?"

Kara nodded in response. It had been several hours for Supergirl to get it mentally together and it took her a while to figure out where she stood. The heart of the Girl of Steel thumped against her ribs when taking a deep breath.

"So, the test results have finished," Harry said. "And they're inconclusive."

Kara looked from Alex to Harry for a moment, wondering what was going on.

"We better explain because you weren't here when he came in, Supergirl," Harry said. Supergirl responded with a nod and followed him, becoming all business after taking a moment to recover her thoughts.

"The DEO came across a man who was screaming in an incoherent way," Alex said.

"So, are you sure this isn't a job for the local police?" Supergirl asked.

"We thought so too at first if it wasn't for the miniature explosion on the docks before this man started to scream," Alex said. The trio passed down the hallway. They walked forward and moved around the corner. "He's….well, I'm sure you can hear him for yourself.

"No, you can't stop him, you can't stop him….HE'S COMING!"

The shrill sound of these screams caused Supergirl to be taken aback, clutching her ear. This man had a pretty good vocal range, to the point where he assaulted the ear drums of anyone who opened their ears far enough to listen in.

"Wait, what's on his chest?" Supergirl asked.

She frowned and moved in as close as the cell could allow her.

"It's a parasite….." Harry said.

Supergirl, forgetting about her tension around the young man, raised a hand up. She knew right away this was something bad. She recalled something her aunt told her, a story of an ancient race, about as old as time and space itself.

"Astra, she told me something, back on Krypton," Supergirl said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "My aunt she's….well we have a pretty difficult relationship."

Alex thought this was the understatement of the century, given what happened the last time Astra and Kara butted heads. Harry had been brought up to speed with the escaped prisoners.

"What did she tell you?" Alex asked, remaining as calm and diplomatic as possible.

Kara took a breath. It had been a while since the story had been told to her. Upon reflection, she remembered every single word of this griping and particularly twisted tale like it was yesterday.

"She told me of a primitive race which was around since the dawn of time," Supergirl said. "They call themselves the Star Conquerors, for they rose up out of the creation. They came out of nothing, and they reduce the planets they take into nothing, when consuming everything."

Harry frowned, he had a pretty bad idea where this was going. Kara waited for the nod to continue and so she did, pressing forward.

"Over time, they have been hunted down," Supergirl said. "Demolished, and their population had been thinned down, often by the survivors of the planets which they decimated over time. One of their most fearsome remains."

Supergirl worked open the lock and entered the room. Alex and Harry followed behind her. They took a good look at the man and he looked worst, decayed and malnourished. He attempted to struggle against the grip of the starfish hooked to his chest. The creature dug itself into the man's chest and an agonizing scream followed.

"No, it's over, you can't stop him, it's over!" the man said, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "He will come, he knows I'm here. He will come, they are many, but he rules all, you can't stop him."

"As I was saying, the most feared of the Star Conquerors remain," Supergirl said said. "They called him STARRO, he was the ultimate warrior of them all."

"And this is one of his drones," Harry said. "This is bigger than we all thought."

"How did this happen?" Alex asked. "How did they even find Earth?"

"One of STARRO's followers must have been imprisoned in Fort Rozz," Kara said. "He sends his heralds from planet to planet, to collect…at least according to Astra..."

Supergirl leaned down and touched the squish Starfish on the man's chest. One demonic little eye opened up and peered at the three flesh bags before him.

"He comes," the starfish drone said, using the mouth of his meat puppet "He will arrive, you cannot stop him, the siege of STARRO will be at hand."

Supergirl looked down at the man in question. She could only hear a faint heart beat and knew the Starfish only kept him alive.

"So, it's only one drone," Alex said. "It shouldn't be too hard to stop…."

"His children are arriving," the man in question said.

This statement caused Harry, Alex, and Supergirl to look at the man. The man's flesh started to decay and they noticed several purple eggs manifesting in the chest cavity of this man.

"Oh my God, he….she…laid her eggs in him," Alex said.

"We're going to need intense heat, now, to destroy the eggs before they hatch," Harry said. "Do you think you can blast them with your heat vision?"

Supergirl turned her attention towards the man. His vital signs spiked before they flatlined. The eggs started to rock in the man's chest which caused the Girl of Steel's heart to beat even faster with a couple of steady motions.

"Yeah, I think….I think I can do it," Supergirl said, turning her attention to the man in question. Those eggs started to crack inside the man's chest.

Supergirl blasted the eggs with a concentrated burst of heat. The man's body incinerated underneath her and the eggs followed. Harry rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her heat vision, making sure the eggs crumpled out from underneath her.

The final blast reduced the eggs into nothing. Supergirl let out a clutching breath. Her heart never had beat so fast in her life, to the point where she thought, perhaps assumed, it would have beat her last beat. The Girl of Steel turned her attention around, frowning when looking upon Harry.

The drone started to slither towards the nearest exit and moved pretty fast. Harry stepped on it, squishing it underneath his foot. Harry flipped the drone into the air and made it stick the landing in the middle of a containment unit. Without a second of effort, Harry waved his hand and sealed the containment unit shut.

* * *

"They're called the Star Conquerors?"

Henshaw knew now what they had to deal with and now new where the starfish had come from. He racked his brain for the longest time.

"Yes, they're….they're dangerous," Supergirl said. "And let's hope there's only one of them because if there is more than one….."

Supergirl's sentence had cut off. No need for her to finish the sentence because everyone knew how it was going to end. The Girl of Steel turned her attention off to one side and brought her breath out one more time.

"Check for anything, check for the slightest cause of odd activity," Supergirl said. Hank raised his eyebrow. "Look, I know I shouldn't be giving the orders around here, but this is really serious."

"She's right," Harry said. "I received some signals off of him….he may have broadcasted elsewhere….this STARRO or at least some of his kin is elsewhere on Earth."

Hank stepped back as if receiving a huge gut punch right where it hurt. He turned his attention towards Supergirl.

"Please tell me you destroyed all of the eggs," Hank said.

"Yes, she did," Harry said. "I'm just worried about whether or not the military picked up something. You said there was an explosion nearby."

"Star conqueror drones do not travel alone," Supergirl said. "They're the type who travel in packs and they're not going to let up."

She refused to allow her adoptive home world be in danger. One look towards the seemingly harmless object in the tank pretty much told her all she needed to know. The heroine realized there would be some problems from the onset with this entire mess.

"Is it going to do anything?" Alex asked. "Is it going to call for home?"

"We have it under an inhibitor, it should do the trick in preventing the others from finding our exact location," Hank said.

Harry hoped for their sake, he was right. Regardless, he turned his attention to the creature in the tank, realizing there was an interesting story to tell regarding him.

' _I know you can hear my thoughts, creature,'_ the drone thought to him. _'And you cannot hold me forever. My brothers and my sisters will be coming….some of them might be already here.'_

Harry frowned and he tried to push himself as much as he could. He experienced the attempts of the creature to try and break through his mind.

' _You'd like nothing better than to possess me, but you should know as long as you're sealed in this tank, it's futile,'_ Harry thought.

' _We'll see,'_ the drone thought. _'You destroyed my children….and soon, my master will arrive, and STARRO will live once again.'_

Harry thought for a simple drone, he sounded pretty assured of himself. Something about the creature made Harry think they missed something.

"That will hold, for now," Harry said. "As long as the inhibitor device holds as well, he shouldn't have any problems. He seems to think his master will arrive."

"I'm pretty sure there's a good reason why he thinks it," Alex said. "How do we stop it?"

Supergirl's mouth hung open for a second. She tried to think of any way to stop an invasion from STARRO and his drones. Her hands hung off to one side and breath came from her body.

"Sorry, you can't," Supergirl said. "Well, I'm sure there's a way, there has to be, but it's pretty impossible to do so….."

"Impossible, good, I see that word as a challenge," Harry said. "I've been spending my entire life trying to figure out how to do things which are impossible, and I've succeeded most of the time."

Supergirl had been taken aback by the confidence. And she knew this was not bravado, he truly and completely believed it.

"And….I'm not sure why, but I think….well if you think we can find a way, then we're going to find a way," Supergirl said. "Countless civilizations have failed though."

"Well, someone has counted somewhere," Harry said. She nodded and Harry pushed forward. "We're not going to be defined by other people's failures."

Harry Potter lived his entire life destroying the expectations of other people. It was something he thrived on and something he was certain annoyed other people when it had been done.

"No, we're not going to, we won't," Supergirl said. She leaned closer towards Harry, a smile shifting over her face. "Do you think I can take a look at your research? What you've….what you've done so far, and maybe we can figure it out together….I wouldn't want to step on your toes, or Alex's….I mean this is your mission."

"Hey, no, we would be glad for you to join us," Alex said, with a smile. "Your help is valued."

"Thanks, I just….well…"

"You don't want anyone to get hurt, we all understand," Hank said. "If you excuse me, I'm going to get in touch with some of my contacts. See if they noticed anything abnormal."

Harry, Alex, and Supergirl all nodded. They knew there was a lot of work to do. Deep down, all of them hoped there was not more of these STARRO drones. The trio also knew there would be some trouble if there were and knew there would not be good chances.

* * *

"If I can amplify my heat vision enough, there's a chance I could take out fully formed drones like I did the eggs," Supergirl said.

Supergirl could not think of a better idea to be honest. She looked at the scanning and frowned. Alex looked over towards her.

"I suppose in theory it could work," Alex said.

"Yes," Harry said. "In theory, it could work, but if you get burned out….there could be a problem."

The Girl of Steel frowned. She wondered what Harry referred to. He took a second to look towards her.

"Amplifying your powers sounds like a good idea on paper, and believe me, it can work out pretty well," Harry said. He reached over and took some notes. "Of course, your limits are your limits for a good reason."

"Well, maybe I can find a way to push those limits a little further," Supergirl said. "Unless you have another idea where we might be able to take care of these things?"

Harry's lips curled into a knowing smile. He leaned down and continued to look over the scanning of the eggs which had been cracked.

"I just might have an idea," Harry said. "We're going to need to find the master and if we find the master, the slaves are going to follow."

"Oh, I get…." Supergirl said, trailing off. She wished she could sound a bit more excited than she did before. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Is it because you think this STARRO is dangerous?" Alex asked.

"Well, for one, no one knows where he is," Supergirl said. She tugged away a lock of hair from her face before bringing about a sigh.

"We're going to have to locate him, then," Harry said. "You said he was a giant star fish, much bigger than the little drone had sent to Earth."

Drone, hopefully not drones, otherwise, there would be a huge problem. Supergirl responded with a nod.

"He's also avoided capture from some of the most skilled hunters in the universe," Supergirl said. "He's a highly sought after creature. There's a price on his head….well, the currency would be the Earth equivalent of a billion dollar bounty."

Harry wondered why this creature had not been captured yet. He came to the obvious conclusion there was a pretty good reason, the fact the creature could not have been captured.

"I'm going to check out something," Harry said. "I'll leave the two of you to talk."

Alex raised her eyebrow. Before she had a chance to say anything, Harry leaned down and gave her a light kiss to distract her. He disappeared a second later.

"So, the two of you are together," Supergirl said in a conversational tone.

"Yes," Alex said. "And we need to talk about that."

"There's nothing to really talk about," Supergirl said.

"Kara," Alex said, looking at her. "You know about Harry's nature, don't you?"

Kara wondered if this was really the time or the place to have this type of conversation with Alex. Given the fact they were on the cusp of an alien invasion.

"Are you really….."

"You didn't answer my question, Kara," Alex said, placing her hand down on Kara's hand and wrapping it around it. "You knew Harry's nature, didn't you?"

"Yes, he's….well he has the ability to get in the minds of women and make them feel things," Kara said. "You said he was a fae, an Incubus….."

"Harry prefers us not to use that term, because it's not completely true," Alex said, drawing her sister closer towards her. "Although it's true, almost….but he doesn't drain us through sex….."

At least not without recycling the sexual energy back into them.

"Well, I know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Supergirl said.

"And how would you know….oooh, I see," Alex said. "I never thought my little sister could be so naughty."

The Girl of Steel shifted in her seat, with Alex's accusing look latched into her. Kara took a deep breath and allowed it out of her body.

"Um, it was an accident," Kara said. "I heard you moaning, and I thought….well I thought you could be in trouble, but it was obvious you weren't….."

Alex smiled and placed her hands on either side of the table, pinning her younger sister there.

"How long have you watched me?" Alex asked. "I wonder if you're keeping a closer eye on me through other private moments as well…..and here I thought I was the one who was supposed to keep a closer look on you."

Kara shifted in nervousness. She could see Alex up against her. She could not believe how soft her sister's lips looked.

' _Why did I think that?'_ Kara thought. _'Oh, god, I'm working too hard.'_

"I bet you wondered what it would be like if you were there," Alex said. "You know, Harry and I had a discussion….and we'd be happy to have you there….if you really want this….."

Kara thought about this. Her luck with relationships, or rather non-starter relationships, had left her missed. She thought for a minute her luck had been about the long lines of her luck.

"You can't say you're bound by conventional human standards," Alex said. "You're different, and Harry's different…and there's more than enough of Harry to go around. I think there are times where….well, I didn't learn to share with you when we were younger."

"I'm not sure that's what….."

Alex placed a finger down on Kara's lips and stopped her from talking. Both of them wondered if anyone would walk in.

"You want this about as much as I do, don't you?" Alex asked. "Even Supergirl has her urges, her itches, which needs to be scratched. You're not going to find anyone better than Harry, and as your older sister, I'm going to insist you go for it."

The Girl of Steel fought aliens, evil robots, and just general misfits of society.

A ding could be heard and Alex pulled away from her. For one wild second, Kara thought Alex would kiss her and it wouldn't be done in the sisterly way. She had a few dreams which started like this, which left her red in the face.

Alex smiled, it turned out she could dominate her sister without even Kryptonite. As if she didn't hear Kara moaning Alex's name in her sleep. Kara always swore up and down it was because of nightmares of Alex being in trouble, but Alex always saw past that.

"So, any luck?" Alex asked, seeing Harry show up without missing a beat.

Harry looked at Supergirl's face, who looked a bit flustered about something.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

Supergirl never had been more grateful to hear a distress signal. The sound of an engine nearby exploding and a plane going down caused her to turn around.

"Got to go, bye!"

Supergirl kicked up into the sky, flying faster than a speeding bullet. Alex turned around and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"So, did your lead pan out?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, although I won't give up," Harry said. "I think it's best to talk to the STARRO Drone."

"Not sure if he would say much to you," Alex said.

"He almost slipped up last time, I'm sure with the proper incentive, he'll say something," Harry said. "So, about your sister….she tore out of here in a hurry?"

"She was listening in to our…..morning," Alex said.

Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"And you had the talk with her, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I invited her to join us, and I think she was thinking about it," Alex said. "She needs only one small push."

Alex gave Harry a nudge when the two turned their way around. Harry sensed something in the air.

"Supergirl flew off to save a plane?" Harry asked. Alex nodded. He concentrated on the plane. "I better go!"

Harry teleported off in pursuit for Supergirl leaving Alex with questions.

"Agent Danvers, we may have had a breakthrough."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"We have the location of where the ship which crashed on the docks have been taken," the DEO agent said. "We're sending a team there to extract it."

Alex had a very bad feeling about this, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Her boyfriend teleporting off after Kara left her with more unease.

' _Nothing about my life makes sense these days….which actually makes too much sense.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Look Up in the Sky

Chapter of the week poll for last week is up on the blog. Vote for your top three favorite chapters posted in the last week. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Seven: Look Up in the Sky.**

* * *

 

A sonic boom signaled the arrival of Supergirl. Her initial relief at running into some kind of trouble had faded away for a great deal of worry. If a plane was running out of control, she needed to find it before it crashed, for both the sake of the people inside the plane and everyone around.

Supergirl arrived on the outside of the plane. A chilling feeling spread through the body of the Girl of Steel because of the plane. She pushed her way inside and could see the passengers who had been slumped over the seats. Supergirl did not like the looks of this.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Supergirl asked.

No answer and Supergirl stepped forward to the front of the plane. She made her way over and noticed the co-pilot slumped against the seat. She could see the pilot jerking the wheel off to one side.

"Sir, are you okay?" Supergirl asked. "Sir, do you need any help?"

Supergirl moved her arms over to grab the pilot by the shoulders. She realized she would have to get on the outside of the plane.

' _Well, this is a familiar sight.'_

Supergirl cracked on the other side of the plane. The Girl of Steel swooped on the underside of the plane and put her hands up underneath it. She managed to direct it over. She swore she saw an airplane.

"There's an emergency landing coming in!" Supergirl yelled. "Everyone clear!"

The Girl of Steel's heart raced and she felt a bit foolish. This particular airport had been abandoned. She positioned herself onto the ground and dropped onto the ground, sliding the plane in.

She made her way back into the plane and could see the pilot still trying to direct the plane. Supergirl wondered deep down if the man in question had a stroke.

"Sir, are you okay?" Supergirl asked. "I'll fly you to a hospital…"

"Thank, you, Supergirl," the pilot said, turning around.

He had a smile over his face. Supergirl thought this reaction was out of character for someone who was almost in the middle of a plane crash. She looked at him and could see the front of his uniform slip open.

Supergirl stepped back, gasping, when she saw a small purple tentacle.

"What's the matter?" the pilot asked. "Do you want a present?"

The pilot reached underneath the chair and flung out a purple starfish drone. Supergirl caught it without any problems before the drone could latch onto her. The Girl of Steel struggled and used her heat vision to knocked the creature back into the air.

"We only seek unity!" the pilot yelled, rushing Supergirl and pushing her into the side of the plane with a surprising amount of strength. "And we know you won't hurt these fleshbags!"

Supergirl struggled underneath the choking of the man. She grabbed him underneath the arm, and caused him to land on the ground.

"I'm sure all of the people on this plane will be enjoying the gifts my master gave them right now!" the pilot yelled. "STARRO will live, there will be unity. The world will be stronger than ever before….."

Supergirl zipped underneath her enemy, grabbing him around the arm and flipping him to the ground.

' _He might already be dead,'_ Supergirl thought and she noticed the drone leap onto her back. Supergirl thought for a second it had gotten its hooks into her.

"My master will be pleased of getting an alley more powerful than life it's….."

A stunning shock of bio-energy shot through Kara's body and launched the drone high into the air. The parasite launched into the air before getting its hooks into Kara.

Harry made his way onto the plane, having arrived just in time. He waved his hand and caused the Starfish drone to get sealed in another case.

The pilot tried to club Harry in the back of the head. Harry dodged the attack, wiggled his finger, and shot cords around the man, knocking him over. The pilot struggled.

"There are more, there are more!" Supergirl yelled. "There's more people on this plane…"

"Are they awake?" Harry asked.

"No, they're asleep when I came onto the plane," Supergirl said, managing to catch her breath before frustration got the better of her. "Maybe they still are, but….how did you get that thing off of me?"

Harry grabbed Supergirl around the hand.

"Kara, you need to calm down, I might need your help to do this," Harry said.

Supergirl's mouth hung open, and she….well Harry figured out her identity. There was no time to discuss this though, not until later. She turned towards her savior, growing as business like as possible.

"What do you need me to do?" Kara asked.

"How fast can you fly?" Harry asked.

"Pretty fast, faster than a speeding bullet," Kara said. "Maybe just a little bit faster, come to think about it but….what do you need me to do….."

Harry finished the charms and put several discs into Kara's hands. The tingled on her hand.

"If they're not awake, we still have time," Harry said. "If my theory is right, but….they're pretty much dead even if we don't do anything, so…."

Kara wasn't sure if she liked playing roulette with people's lives like this. The man closest to the front began to shift.

"Kara, go!" Harry yelled.

The Girl of Steel flew from person to person, putting the discs Harry created. It took her three seconds tops with her flying from person to person. She stepped back, having attached the discs to all parties.

Harry snapped his fingers and the same amount of bio-energy Harry channeled through Kara spread through them. The inhumane shrieks echoed, with the starfish drones detaching from their human hosts.

A wave of his hand caused a magical orb to sweep off of the starfish drones without another word. Harry stepped back, clutching his hand together. They all had been sealed inside the orb.

"So, that's all of them?" Kara asked.

One of the Starfish drones jumped into the air and tried to latch onto Harry. Harry stopped it and caused it to move in super slow motion before slipping it inside the orb. He responded with a frown.

"Now, that's all of them," Harry said. "And now we should be able to find the master sooner."

"The master will not fold to the likes of you!" the pilot yelled.

Supergirl had almost forgotten about the pilot. The Girl of Steel turned her attention to the man who tried to push his way out of the bindings.

"He won't be getting out of that any time soon, will he?" Supergirl asked.

"No, those ropes are pretty tight," Harry said. He picked up one of the discs. "I just really hope he isn't too far gone."

Supergirl hoped as much as well. She watched Harry put the disc on the chest of the man. The bio-energy flashed around them.

"You can't stop him, you can't stop me….soon he will be reborn!" the pilot said, speaking in a far deeper voice. A screaming agonizing blast of pain echoed from him.

Harry tapped a finger onto the disc. The pilot thrashed as Harry tried his best to detach the parasite from his chest. The parasite was not giving up without a fight. He kept thrashing his hips back and forth in an attempt to escape free.

"The good news is, he isn't as infected as the first subject we found," Harry said. "The bad thing is, he's further gone than any of the people on the plane were."

The starfish detached with the man, which caused his chest to bleed. The man slumped down onto the ground and gasped. A brief scan indicated the drone did not have a chance to implant her eggs into the creature. He started to crash against the ground.

"Get him back to the DEO headquarters, and I'll meet you when I have a chance to clean up here."

* * *

 

Supergirl made her way back to the DEO headquarters, the pilot in her arms. Phlemgh spilled from the mouth of the man when he tried to thrash against Supergirl's grips.

"What happened?" Alex asked. "Is everyone on the plane safe?"

"No, well yes they are, thanks to Harry," Kara said. "And thanks to Harry, I'm safe as well….it's a long story, but he needs medical attention now…..Harry managed to detach the STARRO drone from him before she could reproduce."

Alex took all of this in. She helped Kara get the man onto a gurney. The raw skin on his chest looked quite frankly disgusting. Alex turned away a few seconds later from the look on the man.

"He really got a going over, didn't he?" Alex asked.

"They wanted me," Kara said. "They must have infected someone who knows about Supergirl."

"Well you are pretty famous," Alex said.

Kara sighed, not exactly what she meant. Harry flashed into the room right next to her.

"Still not used to that," Kara said. "So how are the other passengers?"

"They're shaken up," Harry said. "I put them in an enchanted sleep and they're be fine, at least for now. They'll wake up, and it will be just a really bad nightmare for them."

It went without saying, at least in Kara's mind, this was beyond a nightmare. The Girl of Steel's breath labored with a few deep breaths. She reached over and grabbed Harry's arm to steady herself.

"More than a nightmare, this is pretty real," Kara said, throwing her head back with a sigh. "Do you really think we can…"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Having all of those drones makes it a little bit easier to pinpoint a location."

At least he hoped it would be a lot easier to pinpoint a location. Harry really had no idea though, and he wondered if the master had made his way on Earth.

Alex made her way into the medical wing. The man looked pretty bad off. She turned towards Harry.

"Well, at least you saved him," Alex said. "Barely, but you saved him."

"Yes, barely," Harry said. "He's going to live, at least a little bit. But, it's getting worse….how did they have access to the pilot?"

"I don't know," Kara said. "And Henshaw said the military picked up the pod which landed on the docks."

"He's trying to find out more about it," Alex said. "He left a little bit ago, and he hasn't been back, but I don't think we should assume…"

Alex had a feeling of dread enter her. She would feel a lot better after checking out the first drone. Something about this mess caused her to be alarmed. It was almost too easy, way too easy the DEO found this man screaming his head off.

"No, we shouldn't assume," Harry agreed. "We shouldn't assume everything is going well as well."

"Henshaw can take care of himself," Alex said.

"I'm not worried about that," Harry said. "I'm worrying about the military getting creative and messing with the pod, trying to reverse engineer it into something destruction."

Alex's mouth fell open. She never thought about it in this way, but it did make a lot of sense. She reached around and gripped onto Harry's hand. Harry's fingers intertwined into hers and he squeezed it a little bit.

"You wanted to check up on the Starfish drone we caught earlier," Harry said.

"I was really that transparent, was I?" Alex asked.

"Great minds think alike," Harry said. "Are you coming….Supergirl?"

Kara's head turned around. Other than the brief utterance of her name, Harry had not let on to the fact he knew who she was. Harry flashed her a knowing smile.

"Yes," Kara said. "Do you really think he'd have some information for us this time?"

Harry figured they would know in a matter of minutes. He pushed the door opened and stepped into the room. The tank rested in front of them ,with the Starfish drone raising her arms into the air.

"So, you escaped my master's trap," the Starfish drone said. "It matters little….while we would prefer to have Supergirl, she's not needed...yes, we know who you are…"

"Oh, you know who I am?" Supergirl asked, placing her hands on her hips with a challenging frown.

"Yes, and we know who your mother is, and how she stopped our plans," the Starfish drone said. "We normally wouldn't have bothered with a planet such as this, unless it was to harm you."

Supergirl tensed up, shivering. The sins of the mother indeed had been visited upon the child. Harry placed a hand down on her shoulder and she recovered a few seconds later. Far more to this entire mess which met the eye and the Girl of Steel struggled to figure out what this was.

"It doesn't matter what you think, your master was stopped in the past for a reason," Supergirl said. "And STARRO is going to fall."

"We're tracking down your master as we speak," Harry said.

The STARRO drone started to laugh, in a rather unsettling way. Harry kept his eyes locked onto the creature and kept staring down at it.

"By the time you find him, it will be too late."

Harry's enemies told him he would be too late so many times, he could not even begin to describe the number of times. He kept his eyes locked onto the drone.

"I've heard it before," Harry said. "You're not going to take over this world."

"You can't stop me, you can't stop him, STARRO will…"

Harry reached over and turned the dial down, causing the amplifier of the tank to turn off. Kara turned towards Harry and frowned.

"Hey, if you weren't going to do it, I was," Kara said, responding with a light little shrug of her shoulder. "So, it's just as well."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page," Harry said. He motioned for Kara to turn around and Alex waited at the door. "He's not going to tell us anything."

Alex threw her hands back and responded with a clear sigh. She figured just about as much. The dark haired woman brushed her fingers back through her here.

"I'll see what's taking Director Henshaw so long," Alex said. "And I'll get back to the two of you when I find something…"

Harry placed a weapon into her hand, and smiled.

"This should shoot the discs which disable the STARRO's if you encounter them," Harry said. "Unlimited shots, although you should still choose them wisely. And…..I'll know if one of them attaches to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. She wondered exactly how Harry would know. The most logical answer for this question popped in her mind. Harry smiled and leaned closer towards her, before pushing his lips onto hers with a kiss.

The kiss had been exchanged between the two of them. Alex pulled herself away from Harry and made her way off. Harry waited for one sister to leave, before he turned the other.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"Yeah, we need to talk," Kara said. "But do we really have the time to talk?"

Harry responded with a smile and grabbed Kara's hand, before pulling her forward towards her. She blinked when Harry enveloped the energy dome around the two of them.

"We'll make the time."

* * *

 

Kara Zor-El enjoyed uncovering some of the wonders of the universe. She found herself in a familiar, and yet somewhere different area. She walked over way across a hallway and stared forward with a smile.

It resembled her home on Krypton, in some ways, although there were a few differences. Kara reminded herself it was just an illusion, even though it was pretty interesting to be back here, and also a bit bittersweet in some respects.

"I just brought you here, your mind has done the rest," Harry said. "It's a magical place."

"Yes, I can see it," Kara said. "I want to ask you a question, a bit of a personal one….how did you know I was Supergirl?"

"I've had a keen eye from picking out details," Harry said. "You've done an adequate enough job with your deception."

"Just adequate?" Kara asked.

"Most people wouldn't have figured out Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same, if they didn't know what to look for," Harry said. "And I've been a bit too good for own good at picking up certain qualities in people, and reading between the lines."

Kara smiled in response when she looked towards Harry.

"I'm sure you've been able to observe a lot….."

"Not as much you observed earlier," Harry said, crossing the area closer towards Kara. "Deep down, even Supergirl has her own desires. And it's just better we take care of this now, so you have a clear head when we're dealing with STARRO."

Kara could not believe she had been in position with Harry, and she thought it would be a pretty great position to be in. She could feel the aura wash over her. Instead of backing up though, she moved forward and placed her arms around him.

"Yes, I want this, and….I can't believe you made me want this," Kara said.

"Trust me," Harry said, leaning in closer towards her. "Nothing I could do made you want this….your desires are all of your own. I just nudged….."

Kara silenced Harry with a long kiss on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers over the soft flesh. His fingers went behind her to cup her ass in his hands. The Girl of Steel grinded up against him, when Harry tilted her head back.

' _If this is wrong, I don't care what people think is right,'_ Kara said.

Harry's fingers moved at a fast furry towards her. A bed appeared next to them, and Harry guided her down onto the bed. Kara's skirt flipped open and she gasped when Harry removed her panties in a snap of a finger.

"I'll be the first to admit it," Harry said. He cupped his hand on Kara's dripping sex. "My favorite magic trick, making a girl's panties disappear."

"Do it often?" Kara asked, biting down on her lip in response.

"Not as often as I would like," Harry admitted. He leaned closer towards her and planted another kiss on Kara's lips. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time in here."

Harry kissed all the way down Kara's body. The fabric of her skirt flipped back to reveal her thighs. The heat pumping through them resulted in the Incubus hungering for the juices which went underneath.

"Harry!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry's tongue penetrated Kara's folds and dipped into her, as if he had done the most natural action in the world. The tongue started to move about Kara, bringing her to pleasures never felt before. Her loins heated up when Harry munched on her.

Kara grabbed her hands down on the back of Harry's head and threaded her fingers through the messy dark locks. The tongue spiked into her and spiked her pleasure levels

"Great Rao!" Kara said. "Please, Harry, keep doing that1"

Harry decided to oblige the young lady's question. His tongue swirled around Kara's inner lips and brought her to a climax beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life. Kara's hips grinded up against Harry's face.

He went down on her so hard and so well, Kara could not believe the sensations through her. Her entire body had been cleared and Kara embraced who she could be even more.

The moment Harry caused Kara's pussy to turn dripping wet, he pulled up from her. He made sure Kara's eyes locked onto him, when he slowly revealed his body to her.

Kara's eyes followed over Harry's hot body. She came face to face with a perfect male specimen before her. Harry's throbbing cock pointed towards her pussy.

Harry looked at Kara's body, her perky breasts, flat stomach, and curved hips, with long dazzling legs. Her pussy dripped for Harry, with only a sparse amount of body hair shined for him. Harry smiled when he looked at the dampness.

"How do you want me?" Harry asked. "I bet you'd like me inside you?"

Harry worked his finger into Kara's body to get a preview her tightness. Her pussy clenched his finger.

"Harry, I need you!" Kara yelled. Her hips lifted up to try and meet his cock.

"In due time," Harry said. "It might hurt at first. But I can promise you it's going to feel better than anything you've ever felt in your life."

Kara's wet pussy lifted towards Harry. He lined up his rod against Kara's dripping opening and pushed his thick tool inside her. Kara squeezed down onto Harry's tool when he pushed all the way inside her.

The first intrusion caused Kara's body to protest. The second one caused Kara to see stars. She never experienced intentions so amazing. Harry grabbed her hips before working up and plunging all the way down into Kara's hot body.

"You're pussy feels so good," Harry said. "You're so beautiful."

Kara smiled, her face shining bright when Harry rammed her into this bed. Harry's hands roamed her body and could feel her up. Kara brought her legs around Harry's waist and made sure he kept nice and close to her pussy.

"More," Kara said, chewing down on her lip. "More, please, more!"

Harry smiled when he rocked his hips down onto Kara and kept bringing his thick cock deep inside her body. The Kryptonian survivor's molten center stretched around Harry's throbbing manhood. He pushed further into her with a long thrust. Kara brought her hips up to meet Harry's intrusion. His balls worked against her hot hips.

The sensations ended up being so intense. Kara hung into Harry. He matched everything she could want. The first orgasm with a real live cock inside her trickled through Kara's body. It was about to exceed all of her expectations.

"Don't worry, it will be better than you could imagine," Harry said.

Kara's fingers locked onto Harry's bicep with Harry pushing into her body. The longer thrusts buried into Kara's dripping hot sheath, with the Girl of Steel squeezing tightly around him and releasing him. Her pussy bucked up and released their juices.

Much to her delight, Harry did not let up after the first orgasm. He kept riding her orgasm all the way to another one.

"Mmm, yes, Harry, more!" Kara said. "I feel so good, this is better than flying."

Their loins met with a friction. The sex god above her plunged his massive prick deep into the depths of her pussy. Kara rocked a little bit further up towards him, trying to milk Harry all the way inside her. Amazing did not even begin to describe all she felt.

Kara's hips raised and lowered up off of the bed. She would bring him inside her. Harry's balls filled up so much above her.

"Yes, you feel good," Harry said. "Just imagine how good it will feel when you cum for me again."

Kara's pussy muscles clenched around Harry. He buried himself into her all the way to ride out an amazing orgasm. He pushed her into the bed.

"Do you think I can ride it for a little while?" Kara asked, after recovering her orgasm.

"Of course."

Harry rolled over and Kara watched him pull out of her. His cock dripped with her pussy juices and Kara caught herself licking the side of her lips. She popped them together, with hunger dancing in her eyes. The Girl of Steel positioned herself over Harry's massive prick and prepared to push in into herself.

"Yes!" Kara yelled.

She rocked herself down onto him. Kara almost slid off of him. She managed to hang on, with help from Harry. Harry grabbed her hips and guided her up and down.

Kara's walls hugged Harry when going up and down on him. She moved so fast, the friction defied pretty much all description. Harry returned the thrusts to penetration inside her.

"I like this workout," Kara said with a sultry little smile.

Harry toyed with every single inch of Kara's delightful and beautiful body. He squeezed the tender flesh and allowed her to rock all the way up and bring herself all the way down onto him. Her pussy muscles squeezed and released his cock all the way through the riding. Harry grabbed her ass cheeks to encourage her.

Kara brought herself all the way. She craved every time Harry's cock pierced inside her and touched the walls. She never thought anything would be this good and it made her wonder why she ever tried to find an excuse to fight this.

' _Silly girl,'_ Kara thought to herself.

Harry smiled when he watched her beautiful body bounce up and down on his cock. Her wet and tight walls squeezed Harry's manhood and began to manipulate his throbbing cock all the way inside of her. Harry's balls rose up and pierced into her insides.

"Almost time," Harry said.

Kara's excitement grew at the thought of Harry's seed spilling into her body. Any thoughts of complications would have had to wait until later. The Girl of Steel rocked up and down, their hips moving together.

The hyper-speed sex continued between the two of them. They reduced the bed into dust, an amazing feat considering it was a magical construction. Kara brought herself all the way onto Harry. She released and squeezed him again.

"I need your seed!" Kara yelled. "I need it badly."

Harry found her clit and added to the pleasure. He fucked her hard. The yellow solar energy pumping into her body, simulated as it may be, added for the two of them.

His balls released their seed inside Kara after a few more pumps. He injected the fluids into the depths of Kara's womb, spilling inside her.

The first burst inside Kara made her feel alive. She rose all the way up on him and brought herself down onto him. She wondered how much cum those balls could store.

Kara lost a bit of steam. Harry made sure she retained it, hands locked firmly upon her waists.

Harry enjoyed the melding of their loins together. His balls sized up and released one final blast of cum from her.

Kara pulled all the way out of Harry, and placed a hand on his cock and balls. She could feel it harden by the slightest touch.

"Maybe we should try and take care of that," Kara said. She turned around and spread her pussy lips, showing Harry the combination of juices trickling from it.

Harry lined up with Kara's pussy and shoved himself inside.

"Maybe we should."

Kara grabbed onto the non-existent bedhsheets for another round of hard fucking. Sexual frustration filled her body and Harry did a good job in scratching those itches, some of which she did not know she had.

Harry smiled, he knew from experienced the repressed could be among the most wild in the bedroom.

* * *

 

Alex Danvers followed the source of the signal and the moment she stepped on the other side of the gates, she had these really bad horror movie like vibes to her. The fact there had been no one responding to her arrival threw up a rather unfortunate red flag in the mind of Alex. The dark haired woman walked forward and turned around.

Kara and Harry dropped behind her which caused Alex to turn around with a start.

"I didn't expect you to be here this soon," Alex said.

"Well, Harry has a place where….we could clear the air," Kara said with a smile.

"You're looking pretty lucid for someone who just had her brains screwed out," Alex said. "Unless Harry put a lot back into you."

"I had to, we're going to need Supergirl," Harry said. He placed a hand on the side of the shoulders of both of his girls. "So, nothing from Henshaw?"

"I'd say I don't like it, but there's nothing more horrifically cliché than saying it's too quiet," Alex said. "Other than saying it's too quiet, which….it is….but we shouldn't say it."

"Murphy and I have a rather hostile relationship," Harry said. He tapped his fingers on the side. "You're pretty sure Henshaw went through here?"

Harry put his thoughts out to catch any Martian brainwave patterns. So far, nothing, which made Harry convinced Henshaw went somewhere else. He broke open the lock and he noticed something scratched on the wall. He walked over and noticed two crude words, just as Kara did.

"Save us," Kara muttered. "Is it just me or is that…"

The lights clicked on and some red alarms went off. Alex turned herself around and frowned, pointing both her regular weapon and the weapon Harry gave her in the general direction of the shadows. The alarm continued to blare over and over again.

"I could have sworn you said you had access," Kara said.

"I did have access…shit that means someone tripped the alarms and…" Alex said, before shoving Kara down to the ground.

The walls shifted open and three attack drones started to buzz out. The drones had pieces of green rock attached to it. Several human troops stepped forward. They had the same looks in their eye as the pilot did.

"STARRO Lives!" the human troops said.

Kara experienced the queasy feeling which indicated Kryptonite poisoning. She staggered forward a little bit. Harry grabbed Kara by the arm and shielded her.

"Kill the Kryptonian!" one of the troops yelled.

Alex sensed a distinct lack of coercion coming from this gentleman. She aimed her weapon at the man in question and clicked it, preparing to fire.

Everyone at this base had been infected with STARRO parasites and the infection had spread.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Star Conqueror

_New chapter of the week poll up at the usual locationhttp://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight: The Star Conqueror.**

* * *

 

Harry noticed in an instant these troops were further gone than the pilot he encountered on the plane. He could see them all surrounding him, preparing for a fight. If they wanted a fight, then Harry would give them one. He turned to Kara, who slumped over.

"The Kryptonite is…."

Harry waved his hand and Kara perked up suddenly. She looked from one side or another. A glowing white aura appeared around her body.

"You found a way to negate her….." Alex said, and she dodged the blasts from one of the troops. "So, the STARRO drones now have the memories and the abilities of these men, and….you know, I think I better shut up and start fighting."

Harry smiled, the plan was pretty sound to be honest. He waved his hand and tried to create a barrier. They could not be held back forever. One thought echoed through Harry's mind like a constant obsession.

' _Find the pod, it has to be in here somewhere.'_

Supergirl took out the drones, now having not been tied down by the problems of Kryptonite poisoning. She relished having one of her big weaknesses being taken away. Her fist curled back and nailed one of the drones.

"You might not want to get the dust all over you, even if I shielded you," Harry said. He waved his hand onto the ground and several cords poked up over the ground. They wrapped around the goons.

Alex shot the discs at the three most skilled of the shooters. The bio-energy shot around them. For a second, she thought the drones had grown stronger, adapted. Then the discs lit up and adapted as well, forcing a more constant stream of energy through them. The Starfish drones hung on for dear life.

"It's not working as well as it used to," Alex said, and she could see one of the drones crawl down on the floor. It attempted to latch onto her. Alex shot it. She kept shooting around.

"Oh, I was afraid of this," Harry said. He turned around and nailed one of the troops, dropping him to the ground. "They're adapting to change."

Harry would say this was not good, although he hated having to speak the obvious. The sorcerer noticed they positioned themselves around one door in particular. He turned around and watched when one of the drones rose up in an attempt to attach himself to Harry.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Harry said, aiming a glowing dagger through the fleshy underbelly of the creature. The creature responded with a hideous shriek and wilted underneath Harry's attack. "Right through the door, there's where the pod which brought the first creature to Earth."

"Good, let's find it, and…..see what we can do about….."

The two troops pinned Supergirl against the wall. The drones augmented their strength, but did not make their bodies any less squishy.

Alex dropped down to the ground and avoided one of them using his gun as a club to bring down onto her head. She pulled herself up and pushed a button on the console.

Kara clapped her hands to her ears when a shrill siren echoed through the base. Even Harry and Alex had been taken aback, but no one had been taken more aback than the creatures. The flesh bags they had taken staggered around and their limbs failed out of control.

The signal died and one of them blew up the console, causing sparks to fly in every single direction. Harry could see them retreating off of the base, moving towards the exit.

"Wow, that worked," Alex said.

"Yes, but only for a minute," Harry said. "I think you caught them off guard….are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when my ears stop ringing," Kara said, rubbing her ear lobes.

Harry could see her own healing abilities had turned on. He knocked on the door which the drones had protected. A knocking sound echoed from the other side of it. Harry turned towards them.

"I'm going to say off hand this may be a trap," Harry said to both of them. "But, it's just a hunch."

Kara turned her head towards the door and tried to peer through it. She had been caught off guard by her own ability to look through the door. Lined with lead, she was afraid of that.

"So, I guess we're stepping into the unknown," Kara said. She tried to push the door open, but the door refused to budge.

She tried to force it through her super strength. The door was really stuck.

"Kara, Alex, you both should stand back," Harry said.

Both of them stood back and watched when Harry raised his hand. Something hummed on the other end of the door. He waved his hand and the door melted away, leading them inside some kind of cavernous hallway.

"And again, the horror movie vibes continue," Alex said.

Kara put herself ahead of her sister, but Alex was not having any of that. The two of them walked side by side, with Harry making his way around the corner. He looked up on the ceiling, and could see several pods hanging from the ceiling.

"Eww," Kara said.

"I'd agree," Alex said. "Egg sacs…..and…..they're…..hatching…."

One slimy, newborn starfish arm pushed its way through the eggsac. Whoever thought all babies were cute, had never gotten a good look at these creatures. It moved in a deform way, and Harry could hear a babyish chant of "STARRO lives" echoing through his mind's eye.

Harry noticed another room full of cells. Base personnel who waited their turn to join the army and some of them looked in terror.

Alex moved behind one of the guards and kicked him in the back of the leg. The impact resulted in one of the guards dropping down to the ground. Supergirl went behind the other guard and knocked him out.

The mini-starfish children popped off of the chest of the guards. They looked to be trying to escape. Harry lifted them up and sealed them up into an orb.

"Please, Supergirl," one of the prisoners said. "You have to help us….he's coming for us…we should have never opened it."

"What?" Kara asked. "What did you open?"

"The pod…we found at the docks…before the DEO arrived," one of them said. Her throat looked about ready to close up. "It sent a signal, and he plans to bring them all to Earth…his home world is dying, he plans to make Earth his new base of operations."

"Homeworld?" Supergirl asked.

"He's already infiltrated here, and he's on his way to the DEO," one of them said. "The drones already sent two troops back with orders to free the herald, and the third….he could not be subverted for some reason…"

"It was Henshaw, wasn't it?" Alex asked.

Alex pointed her gun and could see a series of cracked rocks, along with a large hole in the ground. She stepped closer towards the hole and could see blood dripping on the side of it. The alarming possibility of what could happen already hit her.

"Henshaw's down there?" Kara asked. "Damn it, and by coming here he's opened up the entire DEO…"

"Kara, calm down," Harry said. "He knew what he was getting into, and he thought he could handle himself."

"What can he do?" Kara asked.

So they didn't know their boss's secret yet. Harry almost chuckled in amusement. Boy would they be in for a shock when they found that out. He wouldn't be the spoiler just yet.

"We're going down there, then," Alex said. "If he's still alive, we're going to need him….the DEO is compromised, so we can't go back there."

"If we were there, we could have stopped them," Kara said. Harry reached around and grabbed Kara around the hand.

"Don't beat yourself up on what could have been, just worry about what we need to do," Harry said. "If you think this is your fault, it isn't. There are some things which are out of your control….trust me, I know."

Kara smiled, she really did need the pickup, especially at her darkest hour. She knew how her mother felt sometimes, unable to save everything, despite her brilliant mind.

"We still need to find the pod," Harry said. "And I have a feeling we're closer than we thought….but first, we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

 

Hank Henshaw struggled up to his knees. The tunnels underneath this particular base had stretched for miles around. He recalled the despair of a long time ago.

He became less like Hank, and more like J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars. Memories flooded back to him, of the hopelessness of losing all he knew and loved. The White Martian barbarians attacked the greens with reckless abandoned. The Green Martians were by no means a perfect race and they often looked down on their White brothers and sisters. Still, the violence brought upon the White Martian race upon the Greens shocked J'onn and several others to the core. Perhaps they should have reached an accord and an understanding before it was too late.

Earth was not too different in these respects. J'onn could not believe how they had been so blind for the fact there were real threats.

The agents had been sent back, infected by the drones to base. J'onn made his attempts to stop them, but the base had countermeasures which forced him to flee. Fire, his old Achilles heel, the children of the Star Conqueror's understood and exploited this.

The Martian wondered if he could make his way back up and face what had happened. The one moment of weakness put both J'onn and Hank into a light. And in some ways, he failed in the promise he made a long time ago.

Light at the end of the tunnel, and he slumped against the wall. Could they be coming to finish him off?

"He's close by," a familiar voice said.

J'onn relaxed, hearing Alex's voice. Then dread filled him. What if she had been infected just like the other DEO agents he brought upon this investigation.

He shook his head, paranoia bred inside him like a well formulated virus. The Star Conqueror wanted this. He moved forward.

"Alex, I'm down here!" he yelled.

"Well, I was right," Harry said.

Alex stopped for a moment and pointed her weapon on Henshaw. He turned towards her, breathing heavily.

"How do I know he hasn't been infected?" Alex asked.

"No more than I know if you have been infected," Hank said, getting back into character. He almost slumped against the wall.

"He hasn't, and they haven't," Harry said. "But the entire base has and it's spread to the DEO, and soon it's going to spread to the world."

"You shouldn't have come after me," Hank said. "I knew what I was getting into…"

"We don't leave agents behind if we can help it," Alex said. "I seem to recall someone saying that. I wonder who that was?

The DEO Director smiled, he taught Alex a bit too well.

"There's a siren at the base which scared them off," Alex said. "Maybe we can find something like that and amplify it to bring the STARRO drones down."

Hank thought about it for a second. In theory it could work, but in theory, he thought he could handle picking up one drone from the military base.

"But, they're going to see it coming now," Kara said. "We blew our one big chance for them."

"Maybe, maybe not," Harry said. "But, you've forgotten what I've told you….we find the master, the slaves are going to fall."

The four of them made their way out of the hole. The egg sacs started to leak fluids on the ground.

"Don't step in it whatever you do," Harry said. He waved his hand and several orbs of light appeared on them. The orbs connected to the sacs. Harry stepped back. "They're not going to be long for this world anyway, when we destroy this base…."

"I'll get all of the people out," Kara said. "Although, I don't know where we'll take them to."

Anyone could be infected. Anywhere on Earth and the deeper the infection spread, the more problems there would be. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards him.

"I trust you'll think of something," Harry said.

Harry stepped over towards a vault on the wall. He frowned when he tried to open it.

"It opens by bio-metrics," Hank said. "I haven't been able to crack the code…and you would have to be a world class…"

The vault opened up and Harry saw a rod pod in there. The pod hummed and gave off a bright red light. It started to give off an interesting array of energy. To the point where Harry almost had been enraptured by it. Had it not been for his own strong will, which could also stave off Imperius Curses, Veela Charm, and door to door sales people, he would have been distracted.

"This is it, this has been what we've been looking for," Harry said.

Kara was about ready to tell him to be careful. Her mouth shut when she realized he knew all about being careful. Harry's finger pushed on the edge of the pod and could hear it hiss.

"It's been signaling for STARRO this entire time," Harry said.

Alex looked at it. Many questions ran through the mind of the brunette agent. She had one which gained in greater prominence than ever before.

"Then why is it sealed up in a vault?" Alex asked.

"Well, free will can be both wonderful and frustrating," Kara suggested. "Maybe in a sea of insanity, someone at this base had a moment of clarity."

"Maybe," Hank said. "They're going to be coming, in greater numbers, and when they've been called….."

Earth is in fact doomed, no need to sugar coat it. Harry frowned when he looked at the pod. He could see some kind of advanced form of alien circuitry in it. He spent some time analyzing it. The results kept popping up as inconclusive. After repeating his process about three or four times, Harry turned towards the rest of the group.

"I'd be happy of any of you know what's going on," Harry said. "Believe me when I'd say, I'd really be happy to know what this thing's doing….other than signaling home."

Home, of course, it was signaling home. All signals could be tracked, if Harry had the right equipment.

"We could track the signal," Alex said. "There's equipment back at the DEO…oooh….shit."

Alex realized the fallacy of her theory. The STARRO drones made their way back to the DEO and would have infected half of the base. It left her in quite the fix.

"Guess we're just going to have to improvise," Harry said. "Granted, when I do this normally, a lot of things have the tendency to blow up….but what other choices we have?"

Hank could not answer, because his attention had been diverted elsewhere. There was an incoming transmission. One of his DEO agents had called him and judging by the glazed over look on his eyes, he was one with the starfish.

"Director Henshaw, congratulations on surviving your fall," the agent said. "But, your type is pretty durable."

Kara and Alex exchanged a side look, communicating without words, both wondering what the hell was going on. Their boyfriend shot them a sharp look, which told them they would have this particular discussion later. So the two of them stifled their questions, for now.

Hank sighed. If he didn't think quickly, he was going to have to explain something he did not want to explain.

"I could say even more about your type, how you're durable," Hank said. "You're among one of the most durable forces in the universe."

"Yes," the DEO agent said. "And our master will return, STARRO will live. They thought they could stop him by banishing him to the outer reaches of the universe, but he will be back."

"Talk's cheap," Harry said.

The DEO agent turned to him.

"Ah yes, the annoying little flesh bag who keeps getting in our way."

Harry smiled, annoying little flesh bag had been one of the tamer insults.

"There are more of us now, our plans are….."

"Yeah, your master is coming, you're going to take over the world," Harry said. "I'm sure he has an entire army ready, a starfish to put on every man, woman, and child on this planet. And I'm sure he would not rest until I'm under his heal and destroyed."

"Good, I'm glad….."

"I understand the situation," Harry said. "And believe me, I do. I've dealt with this situation so many times….it isn't even funny. Parasites are a dime a dozen. They leach off of someone."

The DEO agent's eyes widened and narrowed. Harry could tell the anger flushing through the man's eyes. He hoped it would move into a full blown fit of rage. He hoped so, he hoped it really would.

"I can see it in your eyes," Harry said. "The darkness swimming in your eyes, and in your mind, it's really amazing. And very amusing as well, if you think you can get the better of me, or any of us."

"We're planning to take you down right now," Kara said, catching on what he was doing. "You think my mother was bad….you remember Alura In-Ze as well?"

Harry made an adjustment of the pod. He had a feeling this was the key of everything.

"Yes, I remember you, and you'll be crushed….."

"I'll pay because my mother was responsible for jailing one of your master's prime heralds, and your master is going to make me pay, "Kara said. "Oh, believe me, I've heard this one….about once every Monday….it isn't any kind of news flash."

"You arrogant bags of…."

"Let's face it," Harry said. "If you didn't leach off of people, you'd be nothing. And now I know your weakness, I'm coming after your master. He better get a move on, unless he wants to be taken down by me."

The viewscreen went completely dead. Harry took a moment to realize something.

"You know, it occurred to me they're sending several DEO agents here," Harry said. Harry levitated a box of weapons and made some quick modifications. "We can't take those people out now, we're going to need them."

"They're trainees, aren't they?" Alex asked.

"If they can shoot a gun, they should be able to take out some of these DEO agents," Harry said.

"It should be my responsibility to deal with them," Hank said. "I was the one who…"

"We can't be sure what is going to happen, before it happened."

Harry figured they were running out of time and the time to blame each other for what happened was not here. He burned out through all of his self-loathing during his school days. It was the fault of the criminals involved and they would need to be taken down.

"I've almost figured out this probe," Harry said. "If I can duplicate the same siren Alex stunned them with earlier, we may have a chance."

"How much time do you need?" Kara asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Harry said.

"And they'd arrive from the DEO in approximately twelve minutes and fifty seven seconds," Hank said.

Harry thought this was an oddly specific number to pan down. It was appreciated though. He worked carefully on the probe in an attempt to get it working. It started to blink in his hand and released a light signal.

"Just going to need to be quicker by two minutes and two seconds then."

* * *

 

The DEO members lined up in rows. Most of them had been gifted with their own starfish. The leader of the crew stepped forward.

"They have the equipment here which will be about our great awakening," one of them said. "For too long, we have been considered to be parasites. The lowest of the low."

The grand herald attached himself to one of the DEO agents. His excitement brimmed at an even more accelerated rate when he looked towards his fellow hosts.

"The Star Conquerors are almost a memory to many in the universe, but we will remind everyone of our power and our might."

A device had been fastened together by parts. The equipment used to imprison aliens at this base would be used to bring about the destruction of this primitive race called humanity.

"And the greatest of us all will return soon!" the lead herald droned. "We will crush all who stands before us, especially this Harry Potter, and Supergirl! The entire world will bow down before the might of their master."

The herald turned his hand over and they dropped to their knees. They all began to chant.

"STARRO Lives!"

A spark of light flashed through the air when the equipment had been put together.

* * *

 

"And I've just about got it," Harry said. "We'll know in about ten seconds."

If Harry configured it right, it would open a portal to STARRO's location. If he didn't configure it right, well they wouldn't be alive to worry about STARRO to begin with.

Harry loved all or nothing situations like he put himself in now.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Countdown

_Chapter of the Week Poll Up at the Usual Location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Nine: Countdown.**

* * *

The minutes, the seconds, they all ticked by on a clock. Harry knew the end would be here, one way or another. So he needed to take a calculated risk which should, be all thoughts, be something which would pay off.

A flash of light engulfed Harry, and he stepped back a couple of feet. A satisfied smile crossed over his face. He turned to Kara and Alex, both of them surprised, even though they should not have been. They were getting used to Harry pulling off the impossible, to the point where they thought the word should have been eliminated.

"I'll take the first step," Harry said. "And if it's all clear, you can follow me."

Kara and Alex looked towards Harry and he stepped into the light. He waved his hand and caused a shield to appear around him. The shield allowed Harry to adapt more to the rather peculiar atmosphere around him. He continued to walk further into the light.

"Is it all clear?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

Kara looked as if she wanted to jump in first. Alex decided to take a step forward into the light. Her bones had been chilled the moment she walked through. Harry gripped her before too many problems could occur from this strange alien atmosphere. He pressed his hand onto hers and a shield appeared around her.

Now her sister went in, Kara had to follow straight behind. So she did, making the same landing. She could feel an unsettling presence. Harry grabbed her hand and a warmth spread over her body. The light flashed about her body a few seconds later.

Alex prepared to use her weapon. She wondered if the discs on here would be enough to take the master. If she unloaded her entire gun on the Star Conqueror, would it be a sufficient amount to take him down? Alex had so many questions.

"It wouldn't hurt," Harry said. "I shielded both of your minds. So he shouldn't be able to feed off of your thoughts and emotions."

Kara winced at the thought. She almost forgot about this particularly alarming quality of the Star Conqueror. The Girl of Steel walked forward and almost stepped in a hole on the ground. She stepped back a few seconds later.

Not a hole, more like a nest. Several purple eggs rattled in it. Harry moved around and placed an explosive device in the midst of the nest.

"You realize this is going to get his attention…her attention….it's attention," Alex said. "I'm not sure if STARRO even has a gender."

"Man, woman, or thing….it's pure evil," Kara said. Despite her mind being shielded from the horror, she could feel twinges echo through the back of her head. She shuddered a few seconds later.

Pure evil had been defined in many ways. Harry placed a hand on Kara's and pressed a button. A large explosion resounded and rocked the nest. His drones had been vaporized before they could be given life.

They were parasites, only born to feed into the Star Conqueror. Harry knew they would have been dead from the moment they were give life anyway. He had a sixth sense about these things.

A large and loud growl could have been heard. Kara turned towards the cave, raising an eyebrow. She extended her finger forward.

"So, that dark, spooky cave," Alex said, frowning when looking on. "That can't be the place where STARRO is holed up, could it be?"

Kara's senses only allowed her to hear a low and unsettling hum. She pieced together what she heard.

"It's hungry," Kara said. "And it will never be satisfied until it wakes up…"

Three larger than usual starfish rose up from a moist area of the planet they were on .Alex stepped back to see one of them. The eye opened up, and a light telepathic probe caught the three visitors from their planet.

The very second when none of the aliens could pull a thought out of the mind of their guests, it's when they snapped. One of them jumped up and tried to latch onto Alex. The shield around her caused the alien to ricochet back. It snapped down onto the ground as if it were a rubber band. The flesh burned the second it dropped down to the ground.

Harry heard a hint of a telepathic scream and new this battle would be a lot easier.

* * *

Hank Henshaw knew more entrances into the DEO base than anyone else, and he had to admit, this particular entrance was far from his favorite. No one, man, or anything else, relished having to wallow through sewers to get where he needed to go.

He made his way to the lower bunk and much to his relief, none of the prisoners had been taken out. Then again, releasing prisoners who might put up a resistance to them was not on STARRO's agenda. Hank turned around a few seconds later.

"Henshaw will find a way back," one of the guards said. "He knows every entrance into this place, including some these flesh bags in here don't know."

Henshaw waited for several agonizing moments, waiting for the STARRO controlled drones to pass him. He heard them pass and a breath had been brought from his body.

He pealed open the door. A solid humming could have been heard in the background. Henshaw opened his eyes, and looked at the gateway which was about ready to be opened.

These drones intended to punch a hole through time and space. The leader, the same herald which had been imprisoned, looked on with a smile.

"You can come out and play, Martian," the leader STARRO herald said. "We know you're in here right about….."

The two guards had been punched to the ground. The blood trickled out of their mouths, when Hank Henshaw shifted into J'onn J'onzz, the last survivor of the fourth planet form the son.

"Yes, I've been looking to pick your mind clean," the herald said. "You're the one I wanted this entire time….."

"You want me, here I am," J'onn said, eyes glowing red. "Your master will not have Earth…"

"You've sent them ahead, haven't you?" the herald laughed, mirth soaked in his voice. "You've just sealed your fate. Like I'm certain you've sealed the fate of all of your fellow Martians…."

J'onn took down the DEO agents which had been possessed. He needed to take extra care not to do anything which to have injured them. He turned around, avoiding the attacks of these DEO possessed people.

"You can't fight them for long, because you won't hurt them…"

"I don't need to hurt them," J'onn said. "I just need to hurt you…"

J'onn slipped through the attacks and rushed his way through to the computer. He pressed a red button, which caused a feedback loop.

His own ears had been blasted from the feedback loop in a hard way, but he took a mild amount of satisfaction in the face the alien intruders also had been nailed hard from the attack. The lead herald rushed towards him, almost detaching from the chest of his host.

"No!"

J'onn grabbed the parasite his hands when the connection had been loosened, but two more of them pinned down, one of them holding a torch at the back of his neck.

"Martians, and your fear of fire," the leader said. "Typical…..well, this is your lucky day…..because…"

J'onn tried to summon all of the strength he could muster to break free. The drone staggered back when J'onn dove at him. J'onn made an honest attack to take the STARRO drone down, but it lead to pretty much nothing in the end.

"Typical in your fear of fire," the STARRO drone said. "And just like your kind, you'll be forced to stand by and watch when another planet you've called home burns."

"You won't get away with this," J'onn said. "They'll stop you…."

"STARRO is the truth in this world," the drone said. "The perfect world will be here. Soon our leader will have a brand new homeworld."

J'onn could see one of the starfish drones. Under the thrall of hot fire, his mental processes had been harder to keep together, to prevent any possession. He would attempt to keep his head above the ground, because he had to. There was no way he could drop down, not when the world counted on him.

He just hoped Harry, Kara, and Alex had better luck on the other side of the universe.

* * *

Harry grew tired of a couple of things. One was the super villain monologue. He heard them way too many times for his comfort, to the point where he could recite them point by point.

"I know what you're going to say," Harry said. "You're planning to take over the world…..you're going to enslave all humanity. There's nothing we're going to do to stop you, and you're going to destroy us all for thinking we have any chance of doing so."

Harry blinked for a moment, waiting for some kind of response. The moment he received none, his lips curled into a devious smile.

"Did I get all of the points?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kara said with a sigh.

"You think this is a joking manner?" STARRO asked, his voice rumbling. "You think I am something to be taken lightly….you think I will not crush you three for your insolence."

"Why don't you come out in the light if you want to crush us so badly, then?" Kara asked. "I think you're terrified. Scared, scared to fight without your children, without your trickery. You're pretty much nothing."

Alex wondered if her sister should have been riling up STARRO like this. She peered off to one side and watched as the starfish started to rise up high off of the ground. One eye flashed open, peering at STARRO with a sinister sounding growl.

' _Yeah, I'm beginning to think this might not be the best idea,'_ Alex thought to herself, frowning.

STARRO was several times bigger than its children. The number of worlds it consumed were obvious thanks to the massive and immense girth it exhibited. STARRO stared at them with one blinking eye, sizing them up.

"You think you can stop the inevitable…"

Harry super charged a branch on the ground and aimed it to the flesh underbelly of STARRO in mid sentence. The branch impaled the belly of the creature and resulted in one of the most inhumane howls imaginable.

"You cannot stop me!" STARRO growled. STARRO thrashed about in an attempt to rise up before flopping down onto the ground.

"Alex, hit him with everything, and I mean everything."

Alex was a couple of steps ahead of Harry, unloading everything on her gun into STARRO. The discs impaled into him and sent a blast of bio-energy towards the creature. STARRO growled and caused some dirt to fly into the air. Several purple spikes appeared in the air.

Kara blasted them with her heat vision. A purple fog almost obscured her vision. The Girl of Steel stepped back, heart hammering against her rib cage.

"I think we just pissed him off," Alex said.

Kara cast one of the most obvious, "well duh" looks towards her sister.

Harry figured about as much. An angry enemy made for a sloppy one as well. If he could only find a way to lure the creature into a trap.

It would take a little bit of timing, which Harry knew all about. He was the master of cutting it close.

* * *

The lead herald turned his attention towards the alien planet, which his master had been left on.

"To think, if it wasn't for Supergirl, none of this would be possible," the herald said. "As a thanks for her, she will be offered a quick and merciful death."

The herald turned to J'onn, who had been forced into a ring of fire.

"Unlike you, J'onn J'onzz, who will meet his end in a fiery inferno."

J'onn refused to back down or wilt in fear. He refused to allow these monsters to get him, or take him down.

"You're not going to succeed."

"The final words of desperation from a man whose planet is going to die," one of them said. "And just think, you've suffered a dead planet the second time. But don't worry, it will be a mercy when we don't let you live with your failure this time."

J'onn's rage almost overrode the conditioned Martian fear of fire. He tried to block out the thoughts the fire would attack him and start to power on through. His breath had been labored and it took him a couple of minutes to start breathing.

' _Never fear, never be afraid, never again,'_ J'onn thought a few seconds later. He tried to pull himself to a standing position and just collapsed down to the ground.

"Look at his weakness," one of the STARRO drones said. "Have you ever seen anyone who was more weak?"

"Yes, your master, and the way he hides behind deception," J'onn said.

Any humor which had been buried within these STARRO drones departed from the room in an instant. All of them locked eyes with the Martian, a hideous looking expression etched on their eyes when they watched him. Despite their agitation, J'onn refused to let this get down.

* * *

"Okay, this could have gone better," Supergirl said.

"We're not done yet," Harry said.

Harry found himself face to face with the monster which destroyed several alien races in the past. Some of them had been far more advanced than those on the planet Earth. His eye looked at them with complete and utter contempt.

"Do you really think you have any chance of….."

"Supergirl, while he's distracted!"

Supergirl flew to the right and came down from underneath the creature. The alien goo dripping all over her was not the latest skin purification. The Girl of Steel made her way underneath the creature and attacked him with everything she had.

Harry came from above just as much as Kara came from underneath. They worked as a well oiled machine, but unfortunately for them, STARRO had the upper hand.

"You are fools if you think I don't have the upper hand!" STARRO bellowed. "I have the entire planet's resources at this disposal. I am this planet…"

Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kara. She struggled out of the grip of the vines and almost flipped a couple of feet back. The Girl of Steel allowed herself to catch her breath, in time to see one of the trees rise out of the ground.

Fighting a giant starfish monster proved to be enough of a challenge, at least in the back of Kara's mind. Fighting an entire planet on the other hand, she wasn't sure even Harry had the ability to do this.

Harry stayed calm in the face of certain fire. He waved his hand and caused the vines to retract backwards. Harry smiled when looking towards those vines which shot backwards a few feet.

One of them shot out of the ground, and plucked Harry off of the ground. He used his great reflexes to hurl himself high into the air. Supergirl blasted up into the sky, faster than a speeding bullet, and caught him before he landed onto the ground.

"For the record, I could have made that landing without splatting," Harry said.

"I'd rather not take the chance…"

The entire planet rumbled beneath their feet, rocking both Harry and Kara. Despite their ability to get up above the pull of gravity of the planet, it was rather hard. Some strong force started to weigh them down.

Supergirl powered out with her super strength. If she could only get to STARRO, finish him off, preventing him from leading.

Several purple pods rose from the planet. They were like the first herald and Harry could see the vortex start to crack open.

"My followers, there's another world ripe for the taking!"

Harry wondered if super villains had their own hand book for their nice little sayings. No time to really think about it right now. Harry swooped in and started to blast the pods. He used a field to block them all.

"You cannot stop this…"

Several more vines wrapped around Harry. He tried to fight out of them, but there were way too many of them. Kara moved over to save him and she had been ensnared in vines once again. Her super strength sapped, the unfortunate consequences on running on reserves on a planet with no yellow sun.

Despite Kara's determination, she could not break free of those vines. They wrapped around her body with all of the force of a demented viper, threatening to crush every single inch of her in their titanic grip. The Girl of Steel made an honest attempt to break free, but there was really no way for her to break free, at least not at this moment.

"Damn it, so tight," Kara said.

"The two of you cannot stop me," STARRO said.

Alex crept around from the other side. Harry's plan, his insane plan, was to make sure STARRO's full and undivided attention was on the two people with powers, so the person without powers could slip underneath the radar.

She reconfigured one of the discs, and stepped back.

A loud sonic siren echoed through the alien planet. This echoed all the way through the portal as well. The paralyzing sound caused STARRO's control of the planet to be minimized.

Harry waved his hand, shielding the ears of the three DEO agents, before he amplified the sound.

"You can't, this horrible noise!" STARRO yelled.

"Ah, you can't handle it, can you?" Harry asked.

Harry waved his hand into the portal and created a vacuum effect. The STARRO drones had been sucked through the portal one at a time, back to their master's homeworld.

"No, you can't…!"

Harry could see the STAR Conqueror thrashing about. It smashed the disc, in an attempt to get control. The shrill sonic siren stopped, and left Harry standing in the middle of the planet.

He noticed a rather weaker area on the fleshy side of his underbelly. Harry waved his fingers, causing a dagger made of pure magical energy. Raw magical energy, the type which proved to be wild, untamed, and almost impossible to control.

Harry needed to take aim, one and a million shot to strike the underbelly of this monstrous creature. The dagger stuck underneath the creature and caused a huge explosion to resound.

STARRO exploded, and Harry looked over his shoulder. The portal was shrinking, but that wasn't the worst problem. The planets structural intergrity was about ready to explode.

Alex managed to find her voice quicker than Kara and Harry could.

"Run!"

* * *

A bright light flashed, and Harry, Alex, and Kara found themselves on the ground of the DEO. Purple fluids rolled off of their bodies the moment they dropped down onto the ground.

Kara was the first one to take a deep breath. She had never been so glad to be back on the ground and more importantly in an atmosphere which had not been controlled by some kind of demented alien starfish.

"So, we're alive," Kara said.

The Girl of Steel took a moment to catch her breath. She almost pulled herself to her feet, but slipped on the purple goo which had followed them through the portal. It was STARRO or rather what was left of STARRO.

Yes, that's what Kara was going with anyway right now.

"Yes, we're tired, sore, dripping in goo, and not in the good way either," Alex said, with a sigh. "We're still alive though."

Harry turned his attention towards them. He snapped his fingers and allowed the fire shield to appeared. A rather disshelved looking Hank Henshaw pulled himself to his feet and almost fell over. He looked at the DEO agents on the ground. Some of them had red marks from where the starfish had dug into their chest.

"They're going to be fine, for the record," Harry said. "Does the same go for you?"

"Is Earth fine?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Then, that should answer your question," Hank said, turning around.

For a brief second, he thought all was lost. He looked at the mess which had been left all over the ground. The sickening and sticky amount of alien goo coated the ground.

Harry waved his finger on the goo. Could STARRO reconfigure from this goo? He was going under the assumption this was a distinct possibility.

"I think we're done," Harry said. "And with his children transported into the middle of the universe, and STARRO done…..well I don't think we're going to have to worry about them."

"On the safe side though, we should keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, at least for the next couple of months," Kara said.

Thankfully she did not get any of it in her mouth. Despite the fact it looked like grape jelly, she was the remains of the demented alien starfish did not taste like grape jelly.

"Yes, it's what the DEO does," Hank said.

Alex turned around and came to one conclusion.

"I think it'd be a good idea if we headed off for decontamination," Alex said. "Just to be on the safe side."

Harry thought it would be about as good of a plan as any. He was almost one hundred percent certain the alien goo would not be a problem, but one could never be too careful.

* * *

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter**


	11. The Grand Finale

_Chapter of the Week Poll is on the Blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter Ten: The Grand Finale.  
**

STARRO had been defeated, and all of his children had fallen as well. Without the master, the slaves fell hard and far, just like Harry predicted they would. The DEO would recover after a number of days, physically. Mentally and emotionally would be other matters entirely.

' _And so, we wait.'_

Alex Danvers knew the necessity of spending the next forty-eight hours in isolation and in containment. She made some alien starfish creature explode and it left Harry, Kara, and herself dripping in goo, and not in the fun way either. Alex stepped in the room, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black panties, with her legs uncovered. She made her way down onto the bed. There were three rooms, but the bed would be enough for all three of them to share and to cement their relationships.

Speaking of which, the door knocked and Kara stepped inside. She wore a nightshirt which stretched down to a bit past her knees. She walked towards Alex and sat down on the bed.

"Wow, that was some adventure," Alex said.

"I'm getting used to it," Kara said, giving her sister a shifty little smile. She placed a hand on her sister's bare leg. "The rush of everything, it makes you feel excited. It makes you feel so….daring."

Kara shifted a bit closer towards Alex. A bit too close for comfort to be honest, and Alex stepped back.

"Come on, Alex, you can't pretend you didn't get up close and personal with me earlier," Kara said. "And I have to admit, I was taken off guard by it earlier, but….you were right. I have had thoughts about you, and they were in the less than sisterly way."

Kara smiled when inching closer towards Alex. Their lips almost touched. Kara pulled back a couple of moments later.

"I think there were times where you were jealous of me," Kara said. Alex opened her mouth. Kara responded by placing a finger on her lips. "There's no need to argue about it, you and I both know you were, but I think there were times where I was jealous of you too."

Alex smiled in response. This particular revelation had caught her off guard.

"You seemed so smart, had it so together," Kara said.

"Kara, trust me, there were times where I didn't have it together," Alex said.

"You never showed that side to me," Kara said. "I only saw the best of you, and deep down, the best of you, is the real you…and I know we are sisters…but why can't be share something wonderful with each other, and with Harry?"

Alex did not have the heart to explain to her younger sister all about Earth taboos and why it was not a good idea. Then again, she found herself not caring at all about the relationship, she, Kara, and Harry were bound to share at each other. Harry unlocked her, liberated her, and unlocked Kara.

"If people aren't going to like what we do, then it's really none of their business anyway," Alex said.

"Good girl," Kara said with a smile.

Alex had been driven breathless by her younger sister kissing her on the lips. The little girl she saw grow up turned into a rather remarkable young woman. Kara's hands explored Alex's body without shame when she kissed her. A heated feeling erupted from Alex's loins and brought her to some breathless thoughts.

"Yes, I can see how much you want me," Kara said. "And how much you…"

The door opened and both girls had been distracted by their fun by a shirtless Harry Potter, who walked in, dripping wet from the shower.

' _Actually, I'm not sure if the fun has stopped,'_ Kara thought, looking at Harry. The fun has just begun.

"The two of you shouldn't have stopped on my account," Harry said. "Who I am to stop a nice moment of sisterly bonding?"

"We should be the ones to thank you, anyway," Kara said. "You really got us to open up, with who we were."

"And I'm sure we can open up even more later," Alex said.

The older of the two sisters moved forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a nice hug. Alex's breasts pressed against Harry's body. His hands gripped her ass and pulled Alex closer towards him. Her hips grinded against his and she kissed the daylights out of him.

Alex's mind had been blown by this amazing kiss by her amazing lover. Harry's hands worked behind her and squeezed her ass a little bit more. She enticed him to play with her firm ass a little more, by moaning deep into his mouth. Her tongue wrestled with dominance with Harry.

The moment the two of them parted ways, Kara was about ready to jump in. She took her position in front of Harry and kissed him with mad passion and love.

Kara's entire body heated up at the merest touches from Harry. She worked her hand between their bodies and started to stroke his abs, feeling the toned and hardened flesh. And there would be even more hardened and delightful flesh next to them.

Alex moved behind her sister and pressed behind Kara's body.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you, Kara," Alex said. "And I'm sure you'll do the same."

Kara could not answer due to the fact Harry gave her one of the most spell bounding kisses possible. Her mind and body submitted to his.

The pleasure increased when Alex started to work her hands all over her sister's toned and powerful body. She enjoyed the feeling of Kara's wonderful flesh over her.

"I'm sure there's plenty of love to go around for all of us," Harry said with a smile, when releasing Kara from his kiss. "And I think I interrupted something beautiful, the two of you should have your fun."

Alex grabbed Kara in a firm grip and spun her around. Kara enjoyed the sensation of her older sister's lips pressed against hers in a glorious kiss.

Now, the STARRO drones had been defeated, Kara could relax. And boy did Alex help her relax. The clothes she wore heated up against her skin and Alex pushed her back on the bed.

Alex smiled, she was such a good older sister. And she was going to show how good of an older sister she could be.

Kara gasped the moment Alex parted her thighs. The older Danvers sister made her way between the dripping thighs of the younger one and started to lap up her juices.

Alex tasted her younger sister for the first time, and she almost kicked herself because of the fact she did not move their relationship to their next level sooner. Alex's tongue swirled around Kara's womanly folds, and licked her all the way out, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm.

"Want a taste, Harry?" Alex asked.

Kara's thighs spread at the thought of Harry's magical tongue being it.

Alex kissed Harry for a moment, making Kara groan. She thought all Alex meant for a taste was tasting Kara's juices which coated Alex's lips.

The older Danvers sister smiled wickedly, at teasing her sister. She placed a hand on Kara's pussy and started to play with it. Her sister grew even hotter with pleasure.

An orgasm spread over Kara's body. She saw stars from whatever Alex did to her.

"I love you, Alex!" Kara moaned, feeling her sister's fingers probe her insides.

"And your big sister loves you."

A clink of metal wrapped around Kara's wrists. She had been handcuffed to the rails of the bed on both sides, still spread eagled and waited.

"And she's feeling a little naughty as well."

"Alex, you realize I can break out of these, can't you?"

"I'd look up," Alex said.

Kara looked up and noticed red solar lamps pumping down on the top of her head. The Girl of Steel realized Alex had planned this.

"Don't worry, good things come to good little girls who have patience," Alex said. "And I have a few things to teach you."

Alex worked down Harry's pants and his throbbing cock found its way into Alex's hands. She smiled and looked at the pulsing manhood.

"Like how to properly suck a big cock," Alex said.

Alex dropped to her knees to worship Harry. Her hot tongue ran all the way over Harry's manhood, causing it to grow even more.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed Alex's hot lips and tongue teasing him. Eventually, Harry had enough of the teasing, he needed to bury himself into Alex's mouth and down her throat. He grabbed her head and aimed towards her.

"I'm going to fuck your face right in front of your baby sister," Harry said. "We're both going to corrupt her innocence."

Alex would have said it was much too late for that, given how much Kara's pussy dripped for both of them. Harry's throbbing cock aimed towards Alex's mouth and she opened up wide for him. She swallowed his cock.

Harry grabbed onto the back of Alex's dark hair and started to fuck her mouth hard and fast. She moaned when Harry drove his cock into her. His balls grew heavier with their seed the deeper Harry pushed into her mouth. Alex slurped him in hunger.

Alex wanted to taste his cum. The sooner he emptied his cum into her mouth, the sooner Harry's cock could be slammed into her pussy. Alex tilted her head back and sucked him with hunger. Her eyes glazed over the more Harry pounded her mouth. He stretched her throat out with these rapid fire thrusts, going deeper inside her with each powerful and quick thrust.

"Good, Alex, we're almost there."

Alex cradled Harry's balls and squeezed them. She could feel Harry reaching the edge, with his orgasm almost here. She opened up her throat to accept it.

One more pump into Alex's hot mouth opened her up for the flood of cum. Harry pushed himself down Alex's throat and emptied his balls into her. Her hand rubbed his balls to coax his seed into the back of her throat.

Kara's hips bucked into the air. Every now and then, she swore some magical finger caressed her inner folds and made her moan deeply. She could not feel anything, but pure and unrefined lust though. Kara kept pushing towards the air, breathing with heavy moans.

Alex pulled herself from Harry and crawled onto the bed. She made sure her face was pointed directly towards Alex.

"Alex!" Kara moaned.

Alex was not done tormenting her baby sister. She kissed Kara on the lips, making sure to slip a fair amount of cum down Kara's waiting and willing throat.

Kara's body tensed up with more pleasure from the gift. She wanted Harry's cock. Alex kissing her and slipping some cum down her throat made her want his cock even more.

Harry walked over and wiggled down Alex's panties to reveal her dripping womanhood. He rubbed those lips, working them open for his cock. He pushed himself into her without too much warning.

Alex stretched around Harry and clenched her walls around him. Harry rested his hands on Alex's hips and started to pump into her with rapid fire flurry.

"Harder!" Alex yelled. "More, harder, harder!"

Harry wasn't about ready to deny Alex of her own pleasure. He rocked his thick cock between Alex's waiting walls and drove his thick cock into her tight and willing body. Her wet walls clenched around Harry.

Alex hung onto the bed, biting down on her lip. Her moans increased the longer Harry drove himself into her and he drove himself into her pretty deep.

"That's so hot!"

Kara spoke these words before she had a chance to stop herself. She could not help herself. The pleasure overwhelmed her, and the thoughts of lust increased even more.

Alex smiled, she got all hot and bothered at the fact she turned her sister on. Focusing on Harry's cock, she worked herself up to the first orgasm.

Harry ran his hands over the DEO agent's toned body. Every time he touched her, Harry sensed her orgasm building and her juices flowing. Harry pushed his cock deep into Alex's body and kept riding into her from behind.

"Give her it harder, she deserves to be pounded into the bed!" Kara encouraged Harry. "Fuck her brains out!"

Alex was about to reprimand her sister for such language, only to realize it was making her all hot and bothered. Harry kept driving himself deep into Alex's wet center.

The DEO agent's body racked in a constant loop of orgasm. Harry kept hitting all of her buttons and working her pussy over. His thrusting into her grew intense.

"I think she's going to earn a big reward in a minute," Harry said. "Maybe you should eat it out of her, Kara."

"Oh, that would be so hot if I ate your cum out of Alex's pussy," Kara said. "What do you say, Alex?"

Alex could not really say anything on the account of experiencing one of the biggest orgasms she ever experienced in her young life. Harry rode her hard and fast into the bed, driving his cock into her.

"I think she's about ready to cum again," Harry said. "Go ahead, cum for me, cum all over my big cock. Your tight pussy feels really good."

Harry's fingers tensed around Alex's body, to encourage her to release those juices onto Harry's thick prick. His balls sized up with Harry hammering deep into her. Her wet pussy walls closed around Harry and he brought himself deeper into her center.

"Yes, this feels so good, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, baby, harder, fuck me harder!" Alex yelled.

Alex tensed up around him and she experienced another orgasm with rocked her entire body. She milked Harry's thrusts, making sure he kept inside her as she came.

Kara's pussy burned with lust. She tried to summon enough strength to break out and join the fun. Alex's face was a few inches away from hers, but far enough where Kara could not reach it.

"Oh, fuck her harder, she deserves it!" Kara encouraged Harry.

Harry's loins tightened when he pushed into Alex even further. Despite this sweet and hot pussy clenching Harry's thick rod, he managed to restrain himself from firing his heavy load into Alex.

Alex had been reduced into an incoherent and drooling wreck, on her sister's encouragement for the most part. Her loins clenched around Harry and brought him into her body. His balls slapped against Alex's thighs the further he went into her.

"It's almost time."

Alex's pussy twitched at the thought of Harry burying a heavy amount of seed into her womanhood. Those wet walls threatened to milk him to a climax. The heavy load which built in his balls made her heat up and scream in pleasure.

Harry put his entire load into Alex's pussy. He emptied himself in her with a few thrusts, burying his seed into her body.

The second Harry pulled out of her, he looked towards Kara who had spread her legs, ready to go. Harry sent a magical jolt through Kara's pussy to get her attention.

"Are you ready?"

Without any warning, Harry unsnapped the handcuffs. Kara jumped onto Alex and started to lap up her pussy juices, swirling her tongue around the insides of it.

Alex had been half woken up by Kara's actions. Kara went down on her so far Alex thought her loins would explode.

"Damn, Kara, you eat pussy so good," Alex said.

Kara's ego gave a little bit of a jump at Alex praising her. Being a good little sister, Kara licked every single inch of Alex. The combined taste caused Kara's hunger to increase.

She turned around and balanced herself on her elbows. Harry was on top of her, positioning his throbbing cock at her entrance. Kara spread her thighs, smiling.

"Come and get it, Harry," Kara said with a smile on her face. "I want you, so bad."

Harry could tell pretty much how bad Kara wanted him by the fact her pussy dripped for him. He positioned himself over her wet and willing walls and slid inside her.

Kara savored the sensation of Harry spearing into her body. He gave her a few slow thrusts at first to really build up the anticipation. Kara's legs wrapped around Harry's waist and she pulled him in as close as possible.

"More," Kara said. "More, more, please, more, do it faster!"

Harry ran his hands all over Kara's legs and started to play with them. He rose almost all the way out of her and plunged into her smoldering hot depths with some huge and powerful thrusts. He stuffed Kara's wet pussy full of his throbbing hard manhood, pounding her almost all the way into her depths.

"Yes, it feels so good!" Kara moaned in Harry's ear. "Give me more, please, I want more, give me everything you have."

Harry gave Kara everything she could ever dream of and then some more. His hard thrusts penetrated her tight walls. She held onto him encouraging him to fuck him harder. Her wet pussy walls were all of the encouragement she needed.

"Get ready," Harry said.

Kara's thighs closed together and released a flood of juices onto Harry's pole when he plunged further inside of her. He rode her pussy, pounding her with everything he had to offer. His hips shoved halfway onto her and he pulled almost all the way out of her. Harry rose almost all the way out and slid back in.

She enjoyed the momentum her lover established with her. Their hips grinded together in a feverish and never ending dance of pleasure.

Alex started to stir from the pounding Harry gave her. She could see her sister's beautiful lips and she made a decision.

"Come on baby sister, eat me."

Alex draped her thighs over Kara's face and started to grind up and down on her. Kara's tongue pushed between Alex's lower lips and started to lick her. The eager and young tongue of Girl of Steel kept penetrating her.

Harry's throbbing cock pushed in and out of Kara's wet sheath. She squeezed him and attempted to coax a heavy load from Harry's balls to be buried deep inside her body. Harry rose up and kept riding Kara's pussy for everything it was worth and in the back of his mind, her sweet and savory pussy was worth a lot.

Alex thrust her chest out and allowed Harry to start playing with it. His hands caressed Alex's breasts which caused more juices to flow freely into Kara's mouth.

"About done," Harry said. "But ladie first."

Kara's pussy clenched onto Harry. He must have been hammering away at her for over an hour, maybe more. And now he sped up, reducing Kara's pussy to a fine jelly when he speared deep into her. Kara's warm and hot sheath wrapped around Harry's throbbing meat pole when he worked down into her.

"So good, it feels so good," Kara moaned, when Alex rose up from her and shoved herself pussy first down onto Kara's mouth.

"Finish her off, Harry," Alex said. "And then I want another ride."

One look at Alex's sexy body made Harry pound away on the skilled agent's younger sister. The most powerful woman on Earth had been reduced to a mewling wreck underneath Harry's penetrating cock. He pushed into her and rode Kara into the bed.

"After you, Kara."

Kara's entire body had been let go. The pleasure spread through her body with Harry bringing her to an orgasm which brought warmth through every single inch of her body.

Next, Harry's balls constricted and fired his cum deep into Kara's body. He filled her up with his seed, spewing the full contents of his balls into her body.

Harry pulled out of Kara's body, leaving her a shuddering wreck in the process. Alex groped his cock and smiled, tasting the combination of both her sister and Harry.

"My turn."

* * *

All looked to be going well, or at least as well as it would be in a situation like this. Alex, Kara, and Harry left decontamination without any side effect. Both girls took an arm each from Harry, and didn't care who knew it.

"What happened to being professional?" Harry asked.

"We saved the world from a giant alien starfish who wanted to eat all human life, or whatever he wanted," Alex said. "I think we deserve a little bit of leeway, don't we?"

"Can't argue with her, like this," Kara said. She leaned and planted a kiss on Harry. "And now we're going to have to figure out where we're going to need to go from here."

Harry had a few ideas where they would go. He had pretty much found his feet and found two wonderful young woman to join him on this next chapter of his life.

"We have a problem."

Alex smiled, no rest for the wicked.

"Well, adventure awaits," Harry said.

"As long as it's not in Gotham City, I'm game for anything," Alex said.

Kara's eyes snapped up.

"What's in Gotham City?" Kara asked.

"I had to go there once and…..well let's just say, I've developed a nice hatred for clowns," Alex said.

"I don't blame you, they're unnatural abominations," Harry said. "They're really not funny and they're….mentally scarring."

Alex nodded in response. The trio focused on the next alien threat which would go their way. After STARRO, they assumed it would be a cakewalk.

But, one knew what they said about assumption.

"So, this looks like a job for Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"Corny," Alex said. "But, I'll allow it. How about you, Harry?"

"It works well," Harry said with a smile.

They moved forward to properly see what chaos awaited them. If Harry's life was anything, it was quite eventful. No one ever accused Harry Potter of living a boring life.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
